Evolution is a Mystery
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Follow two young women who join in their father's footsteps by joining the WWE. What happens when they are brought into one of the biggest stables in the company? Evolution Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a wrestling story so be nice to me! lol I was a TOTAL Evolution mark back in the day so I decided to write a story for them. Most of this first chapter is based off their debut promo but I put my little twist to it. Anyways I hope you guys like it! Read, Review and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Monday Night Raw February 2003~**

The crowd popped when the music of wrestler Tommy Dreamer hit the arena.

"Making his way to the ring from Yonkers, New York; weighing in at 252 pounds Tommy Dreamer!" the ring announcer Lilian Garcia said with a smile as Tommy got into the ring and posed.

"And his opponent..." Lilian started to say but was cut off as Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Batista, and two unknown females made their way to the ring.

"Uh oh what's this?" asked King as the group walked to the ring.

"What in the world is the Word Heavyweight Champion Triple H up to?" JR asked as Tommy held up his kindo stick ready to strike at any minute.

Each of the men surrounded the ring one on each side as the women stood back clapping and smiling.

Randy slid in the ring first only to duck from being hit by the kindo stick.

Batista ran into the ring next and took Dreamer down.

He stared down at him with a menacing smile and bent down to look at him as Randy and Ric began to kick Tommy in the stomach.

"What in the hell is going on here?" JR asked as Triple H slowly limped up the steps using a crutch.

Orton and the others cornered Dreamer and started kicking him taking turns as Triple H slowly got in the ring.

Orton threw him to Batista who gave him a spinebuster.

Orton and Batista quickly pulled Dreamer up restraining him as Flair threw punches left and right.

Triple H and the girls watched with smiles on their faces as the other three beat down Tommy Dreamer.

Triple H walked over slowly to the fallen body of Tommy Dreamer and kicked him a few times to see if he'd get back up.

Randy Orton quickly hoisted Tommy over his shoulders and threw him out of the ring.

The two females quickly joined the others in the ring as Randy stood on the ropes and looked down at Dreamer.

Triple H grabbed a microphone and took his sunglasses off.

"Today marks a new era. You see in this industry like in life everything evolves, and what you see in this ring before you is the greatest example of Evolution that you will ever see." Triple H said as the crowd booed around them.

"Ric Flair." Triple H said as he walked in front of Ric who was looking at him with a smile. "Sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion, The Nature Boy, the greatest professional wrestler of all time, and a living legend… WOO!" He continued as the crowd booed even more.

"Ric Flair has done it all, and has beaten them all. He has done it with a class and style like no one else. Take it from me there is no one better than Ric Flair." He continued as Ric stood there nodding and clapping his hands.

"I agree with that King." JR said as Triple H continued to talk.

"All that Ric Flair represents I am today." Triple H said as he turned around and faced the camera. "I have taken all of those attributes and I have put them into the ultimate package. I have put them into a body that every man wishes he had, and every single one of you women out there wants to be with." Triple H said with a smirk as the crowd booed around him.

"You top that off with a mind made for this business and you get the greatest ring general of all time, the best that there is, you get the Game, you get the World Heavyweight Champion. Trust me when I tell you that there is only one diamond in this business, and baby you're looking at him." Triple H said as the crowd booed louder.

"But Evolution always continues and you have to look to the future." He said as he turned around and faced Batista, Randy Orton and the two females.

"I look to you Dave Batista." Triple H said as he walked back in front of Dave. "Six foot five, 325 pounds of genetic stomping power! Unbridled destruction! In a war when all seems lost you take out your biggest gun and then you blow them all away." He continued as Dave smirked and nodded.

"And Randy Orton." Triple H said as he walked over to the young man. "The business is in his blood. Third generation superstar. The man has every gift a man can be given… raw genetic talent." He continued as Randy stuck his lips out and gave a cocky smile. "Randy Orton is the coal that will be squeezed into the next diamond." He continued as he balled up his fist imitating what he had just said.

He then walked over to the small woman who was standing in between Randy and Ric.

"We have our second generation superstars starting with the lovely Brandy Flair." He said with a smile as Brandy smiled and flipped her blonde hair back.

"Like her father she will become a sixteen time Women's Champion if not more. She has the class and style that her father possesses which will make her the best in the women's division." Triple H said as Ric clapped and nodded.

Brandy smiled as Triple H walked over to the dark haired female.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it as she smiled and looked up at him.

"This beauty is the lovely Carmen Michaels." Triple H said as the crowd went from boos to being silent in shock.

"JR did I just hear what I think I heard? Michaels? She can't be!" King said frantically as Carmen wrapped an arm around Triple H's waist.

"She is the daughter of the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!" Triple H said as the crowd cheered at the sound of Shawn's name.

"Her father and I have a storied history. We may not be on good terms but I respect him." Hunter said as Carmen smiled at him. "Carmen here will be as great if not greater than her dad. She isn't daddy's little girl anymore." He added as the crowed booed.

"You see in life everything happens for a reason." Hunter said as he turned and faced the crowd once more. "It's just the natural process of Evolution. You see if you don't have what it takes Evolution will leave you behind. So if you wake up one day and you are lying in a hospital bed all beat up wondering to yourself what the hell happened? Then there's just one answer for you… Evolution has just passed you by." Hunter said as he put the mic down on the mat.

The six stars linked hands and raised their arms as "The Game" By Motorhead hit.

"I believe we have just seen the beginning of a new era in the WWE." JR said as the crowd booed.

**~Backstage~**

"You guys did great being it was your first time live and all." Randy said as he hugged Brandy and Carmen with a smile.

"We did great? Randy all we did was stand out there and look pretty." Brandy said with a laugh as Randy shook his head at her.

"Still its live TV if I was just starting out I'd be scared shitless. Man I can't wait to get out of these hot clothes." Randy added as he began to unbutton his dress shirt.

Brandy and Carmen looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Dad." Brandy said as her father turned around and looked at her.

"What baby?" He asked.

"Can I have a dollar?" She asked with a grin as he pulled one out and gave it to her.

Brandy smiled at Carmen and threw the dollar at Randy. "STRIP STRIP STRIP!" They yelled laughing like idiots.

"Hey cool it over there!" Ric said as Randy shook his head at the two women.

Carmen continued to laugh but stopped as she saw Tommy and her Dad coming towards the group.

"How were we Dad?" Carmen asked as she ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"You did great sweetie." He said hugging her tightly. "You and me mister are going to have a talk though." Shawn said as he pointed at Hunter.

"What did I do?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"No flirting with my little girl!" Shawn said as Hunter shook his head at him.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Carmen asked Tommy.

Tommy looked at her with a smile. "No they didn't" He answered with a laugh. "I've had worse." He said as he turned the corner and walked into the Men's locker room.

"You guys were amazing!" Stephanie said as she walked into the backstage area. "I want you two in my office first thing in the morning to sign full contracts. Welcome to Raw." Stephanie said as she shook the girl's hands.

Brandy and Carmen smiled at each other as they watched Stephanie walk over to Hunter and kiss him.

"Hey me and Dave are going to go out and celebrate do you guys want to go?" Randy asked as him and Dave walked back into the room this time in casual clothes.

"Just let us get our purses." Brandy said with a smile as she pulled Carmen behind her into the women's locker room.

"I can't believe we got full contracts!" Brandy said with a squeal as they took their purses out of the lockers.

"Me either!" Carmen said returning the smile. "Let's go party." She added as Brandy laughed and followed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! My muse is in overdrive today so I might have another chapter up tonight, but we'll see. Anyways read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You guys have fun last night?" Hunter asked as the group got into the car the next morning.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun actually." Brandy said as Randy looked at her with a smile.

"You and Adam seemed mighty cozy last night. What's up with that?" Randy asked Carmen turning everyone's attention on her.

"Nothing. We just talked." Carmen said with a smile as Dave looked at her with a glare.

"What?" She asked looking at him with a confused face.

"Nothing." Dave replied as he slipped his sunglasses on.

"Dad where in the hell are you going? The arena's that way." Brandy said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

Ric turned around and looked at his daughter.

"No it's not it's this way." Ric said as his daughter rolled her eyes at him causing the others to laugh.

"Dad, look at the map it's this way." Brandy said as she showed her father their destination on the map.

"Hunter if we are late for our contract signing you can pull some strings with Stephanie right?" Carmen asked with a laugh as Hunter shook his head.

"Steph knows how Ric is she will understand." He answered with a smile as the father and daughter were still arguing back and forth.

"I've been coming here for thirty years. I'm telling you they moved the freaking highway!" Ric said causing the others to laugh.

"Dad they can't just move the highway." Brandy said rolling her eyes.

After about forty five minutes of driving and fussing the group finally pulled up to the arena.

"We're thirty minutes late, great." Brandy said with a groan as she grabbed her bags.

We'll meet you guys afterwards." Carmen said as the others nodded at them.

"Good luck." Randy said with a smile as the girls waved at them and walked through the front door.

"Let's do this." Brandy said with a deep breath as they knocked on Stephanie's office door.

**~Stephanie McMahon's office~**

"Hey Steph. Sorry we are late. My dad insisted on driving us." Brandy said with a nervous laugh.

"It's all right Hunter called me right before you guys came in and told me what was going on." Stephanie said with a laugh as the two women sat down.

"Alright let's get down to business shall we?" She continued as she pulled two contracts out of her desk drawer.

"Brandy I know you have never trained in a ring before so at first I'm going to start you off as a valet." Stephanie said as Brandy nodded at her.

"I want you to start training within the next couple of days and when you are ready we will book you in a match." She continued as Brandy nodded at her.

"We have already arranged everything. Be at the gym first thing in the morning, you will meet your trainer there." Stephanie said as she gave handed Brandy a pen.

"Do you know who my trainer will be?" Brandy asked as she began to sign the contract.

"Yes I do. This person actually volunteered to be your trainer." Stephanie said with a smile. "They asked me not to tell you who they are. You will find out when you get there." She added as Brandy folded the papers and gave them back to Stephanie.

"Carmen I know you have been training since you were sixteen years old." Stephanie said with a smile as Carmen nodded at her.

"You are going to be a valet for a couple of weeks then I want you to do a match. We don't know who it's going to be against but we will work that out when the time comes." She added as Carmen signed her contract.

"You are both officially a part of the Raw family. Weclome." Stephanie said with a smile as she shook both of the women's hands.

"Thank you Stephanie." Carmen said as they stood up from their chairs.

"Remember Brandy tomorrow morning don't be late." Stephanie said as they began to walk out the door.

"Don't worry boss I won't." Brandy said with a smile and then followed Carmen out the door.

"You can go ahead and go to the car I'm going to stop and say hey to my Dad for a few minutes." Carmen said as Brandy nodded at her.

"Okay. Don't forget we have an interview at a radio station at three and then the photo shoot afterwards." Brandy said as Carmen smiled at her.

"Don't worry I won't make us late. I'll only be a few minutes." Carmen said with a smile.

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Brandy replied as she walked out the front door.

Carmen walked down the hall and knocked on a door.

"Hey Daddy." She said as Shawn opened the door with a smile.

They hugged and she walked inside the dressing room.

"Well we did it. Brandy and I just signed our first contracts." Carmen said with a smile.

"That's great sweetie. When are they going to turn you face and have you join my side?" Shawn asked with a laugh as Carmen frowned at him.

"Dad you can't be serious." Carmen said with a little laugh.

"Why not? It'll get you away from Dave Batista." Shawn said looking at his daughter.

"Get away from him? He's always been nice to me." Carmen said looking at her father with a confused face.

"Trust me sweetie he's bad news." Shawn said as his daughter shook her head at him.

"Dad I love you but I run my life. I want to make it on my own. I don't want to live in your shadow forever." Carmen said as her father looked down.

"I want to prove to the fans and everyone backstage that I didn't make it here because of my last name. I want them to see that I made it here because I'm a good wrestler." She added as her father nodded at her.

"I know you are sweetie just stay clear of Dave alright? He has a reputation and he's bad news." Shawn said again.

"Why are you just telling me this? Why aren't you telling this to Brandy too?" Carmen asked with an annoyed voice.

"Because he has been talking about you nonstop in the locker room ever since you got here Carmen. He hasn't said one word about Brandy because he knows Ric will kick his ass if he does." Shawn said as Carmen looked at him with wide eyes.

"Doesn't he know that you will kick his ass too?" Carmen asked.

"Apparently he doesn't. He doesn't know me as well as Ric knows him." Shawn said as Carmen shook her head.

"Look I'm not telling you what to do Carmen. I'm just looking out for you." Shawn said as Carmen nodded at him with a smile.

"I know Dad. Thank you for telling me. Well I need to leave or we will be late for our interview and photo shoots so I will see you later." She said as she hugged her dad.

Carmen quickly walked out the door and rolled her eyes as she ran out to the car.

"What happened in there?" Brandy asked noticing her expression.

"Nothing, come on we need to get going or we'll be late." Carmen said as she pushed Brandy into the car.

**~Next Day~**

After a full day of interviews and photo shoots Brandy, Carmen and the guys didn't get home till late that night.

Brandy barely made it up in time for her first training session.

She quickly showered and got dressed and ran to her rental car. She pulled up to the gym a few minutes later with only a few minutes to spare.

She quickly ran inside and tried to find someone who could tell her where to go.

"Excuse me. My name is Brandy Flair. I'm beginning my wrestling training today could you show me where to go?" Brandy asked as she walked to the front desk.

The man pointed to the back as Brandy thanked him.

She quickly made her way to the back and put her things away.

"Look who finally showed up. Hello student." A familiar voice said.

Brandy quickly turned around and was shocked to see…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! Sorry it's been a couple days since an update but it took me that long to get the training part right. I want to send a HUGE thank you to my friend SweetGA07 who helped me out w/ the training bit since shes done some training herself. Anyways enough of me rambling! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Randy, what the hell?" Brandy asked shocked to see the man standing in front of her.

"What? Didn't expect me?" Randy asked with a laugh as Brandy gave him a smile.

"No I was actually expecting my Dad." She replied with a laugh. "If you don't mind me asking why did you volunteer?"

"A couple of years ago I was in your position." Randy said looking at her. "People said that I only got in because of my name which isn't true. Vince saw something in me same as Stephanie saw something in you guys. They think you can be great and I do too. If I get the chance to train a future superstar I'll do it." He said as Brandy smiled at him.

"You really think I'll be great?" Brandy asked as Randy nodded at her.

"Yes I do." Randy said with a smile as Brandy hugged him. "Now let's get started. The first thing I want to start you out with is running the ropes." He added as Brandy stepped into the ring.

"I think you have running the ropes down." Randy said after about 20 minutes.

Brandy stopped and caught her breath as Randy stepped into the ring.

"Let me see your back." Randy said as Brandy looked at him with a confused face.

"Why?" She asked as he gave her a bottle of water.

"If you do it right you should have red marks on your back." Randy said as he turned her around.

"Yep you got them." Randy said as he gently touched Brandy's back causing her to flinch.

"Shit." Brandy said as she looked over her shoulder and saw red welts starting to form. "If I didn't have these I'd be doing that again for another 20 minutes right?" She asked as Randy nodded at her.

"Great, what's next Mr. Orton?" Brandy said as Randy shook his head at her.

"Now you are going to learn how to fall." Randy said as Brandy nodded at him.

"Bend your knees a little bit and just fall straight back. Make sure your head doesn't hit the mat we don't need you getting a concussion on your first day." Randy explained as Brandy laughed at his last comment.

Randy demonstrated a couple of times as Brandy watched him.

"Now you do it." Randy said as Brandy bent her knees and fell down to the mat.

"Fuck!" She yelled as her head hit the mat just a little bit.

Randy quickly ran over to Brandy who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he held her up from the ring just a little bit.

"Yeah I'm good." Brandy said as Randy helped her to her feet.

"Okay. Try it again, but this time tuck your head to your chest a little bit so your head won't hit the mat." Randy said as Brandy nodded at him.

Brandy did as he said and fell to the mat tucking her head to her chest as she fell.

"Awesome!" Randy said after she fell a few more times.

For the next 25 minutes or so they worked on taking bumps and Randy taught her how to do a clothesline.

"Okay this is the last thing we are going to do today because I know you're beat." Randy said with a smile as Brandy nodded at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to do a lock up." Randy explained as he walked over to her. "Now if I hurt you let me know" Randy said with a smile as they locked arms.

After a few minutes Brandy caught on and backed Randy up into the corner.

Randy smiled as he countered backing Brandy in the position he was in before.

"No fair. You're stronger than me." Brandy said with a laugh as Randy smiled.

Their laughter halted as they noticed their faces were only inches apart.

Brandy drew in a breath as Randy brought his lips to hers.

She wanted to push him away but she found herself kissing him back urging him to keep on what he was doing.

After a few minutes it was Randy who finally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Randy said breathing heavy.

"Don't apologize. It happened we can't change it." Brandy said as she picked up her bottle of water from the apron and took a drink.

"You know what Randall I hate you." Brandy said as she sat down in a chair.

"I know it was way out of line I shouldn't have done that." Randy said again as Brandy shook her head at him.

"Not that you moron." She said as she laughed at him. "That was actually nice. I mean I feel like I've been run over by a bus." She added as Randy laughed at her.

"After a few sessions it won't be as hard I promise." He said as he grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"Did you come up here alone or did you get a ride?" Brandy asked as she wiped her forehead with the towel.

"I got a ride with Dave why?" Randy asked her with a confused face.

"Could you carry me to the car and drive me back to the hotel I don't feel like moving much." Brandy asked with a pout as Randy laughed at her.

"Sure, why not?" Randy said as he grabbed her gym bag and picked her up.

"Thank you." Brandy said with a smile.

"No problem." Randy said with a laugh and smile as they made their way back to the parking lot.

**~Hotel~**

Brandy opened the door to her hotel room and heard the sound of Carmen singing.

"Oh no not Rent again." Brandy said as she put her bag down on her bed.

"Oh hush you know it's awesome." Carmen said as she turned her attention back to the hotel computer.

"If you say so." Brandy said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Carmen I really need to talk to you." She added as Carmen kept on singing ignoring her.

"CARMEN!" Brandy yelled making her jump.

"Okay sorry. Can't it wait until after this is over? I mean this is my favorite song." Carmen said as Brandy groaned.

"Randy kissed me." Brandy blurted out as Carmen stopped singing abruptly.

"Say what?" Carmen asked as she quickly closed the video out on the computer.

"Yeah, and I kind of kissed back." Brandy said as she lay down on the bed.

"You did what?" Carmen asked with wide eyes as Brandy covered her face with her hands.

"I know I'm stupid right?" Brandy asked as she hugged her pillow.

"You're not stupid." Carmen said as she sat down beside of her. "How was it?" She asked with a laugh as Brandy smiled at her.

"Great. Really great actually." Brandy said as Carmen smiled at her.

"Are you going to tell your dad?" Carmen asked as Brandy's smile dropped.

"Shit. I forgot all about him. If he finds out he'll kill Randy and me." Brandy said as she covered her face with her hands once more.

Carmen shook her head at her friend and laughed. "Brand he can't control who you date. He's friends with Randy don't you think he'd be happy for you?" She asked as Brandy shook her head at her.

"You don't know my dad. He's told me ever since I could remember not to date another wrestler. Since he knows Randy it'll make it worse." Brandy said as Carmen nodded at her.

"You could always date him and not tell your dad." Carmen said with a laugh as Brandy gave her a small smile.

"Besides we're not even dating it was just a kiss. A heat of the moment kiss nothing more." Brandy said as she lay back down.

"Keep telling yourself that." Carmen said as she got up and got her purse.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Brandy asked as Carmen turned around and gave her a smile.

"I'm having lunch with Adam." She said as she put her make-up into her purse.

"Oooh that's the third time this week." Brandy said with a laugh as Carmen smiled at her.

"I know he's amazing." She said as she opened the door to leave. "I'll be back in a little while she said as she stood in the doorway.

"Take your time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Brandy yelled as Carmen busted out laughing.

Carmen waved to her friend and quickly walked out the door.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching and took her cell phone out of her purse.

She quickly scrolled down to a number and hit send.

"Hey you." Carmen said with a laugh as she was listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"No one knows anything." She added as she looked around once more.

"Okay I'll see you in a few Dave." Carmen said as she hung up the cell phone and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is another update for you! I want to thank SweetGA07 for writng the match for me because it was taking me so long to do so lol so thanks Ash! Anyways read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**~Raw the following week~**

"What do you mean I don't get a match with Shawn Michaels? He attacked me from behind Bischoff!" Triple H yelled at the general manager Eric Bischoff as his assistant Johnny Nitro stood by his side and listened.

"You get your match at the PPV Hunter. If I give you a match tonight it would be breaking the no physical contact rule on the contract." Eric said as the rest of Evolution looked on.

"Aw come on Eric, contracts can always be revised or broken. You are the GM you could always fix the problem if we got in trouble." Carmen said as she gave him a sexy smile.

"Yeah I could fix it for you but not for me. If you guys break it my ass is on the line." Eric said ignoring Carmen.

"You are the worst general manager ever! You just have your favorites that's all!" Carmen shouted as Eric smiled at her.

"No I don't play favorites Miss Michaels, but since you want a match so bad, you are in one tonight! You will go one on one against Lita!" Eric said with a smirk as Carmen looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not ready for a match Eric! That's not fair!" Carmen said as Eric walked out of the office with Nitro following him.

"Damnit!" Triple H yelled as the other 5 members looked on.

"Don't worry Hunter I have a plan." Carmen said with a smirk as the others looked at her.

Carmen quickly walked down the hall to Nitro as the others stood in the office and let the second generation star work her magic.

"Hey Johnny wait up!" Carmen said as she walked up to where Nitro was standing.

"Hey Carmen sorry about that in there." Nitro said with a smile as Carmen rubbed his chest.

"You could convince him to change his mind right?" Carmen said as she smiled at him.

"I wish I could Carmen but his decisions stand." Nitro said as Carmen pouted.

"Well what about if we…" Carmen started to say but whispered the rest in his ear. "Can you get him to change his decision then?" She added with a smile.

Nitro quickly nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her into one of the rooms and slamming the door.

**~A Little While Later~**

"What's taking her so long?" Brandy asked as they all shrugged their shoulders.

A few minutes after she said this Carmen walked out of the room adjusting her shirt and fixing her make-up as Nitro followed her buttoning his shirt.

"So do we get what we want?" Carmen asked as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"After that? Hell yeah." Nitro said as Carmen gave him a quick kiss. She watched him walk off as she rejoined the group.

"Hunter you have your match next week, and Brandy you are special guest referee in my match." Carmen said with a smile as she walked over to the group.

"How did you convince him to change his mind?" Hunter asked as Carmen smirked at him.

"Never send a man in to do a woman's job." Carmen said as Brandy gave her a high five.

The four men just shook their heads as they walked off to their locker room.

***End of promo***

"You did awesome Carmen!" Brandy said as the guys agreed. "Now what happened in back there in that room?" She added with a laugh.

"Thanks and I'll never tell." Carmen said with a wink as they all shook their heads at her.

"Well I need to get ready for my match. See you in a little bit Brand." Carmen said as she walked out of the locker room with Hunter, Ric, and Dave following her.

Brandy walked over to her bag and pulled out a ref shirt. She folded it over her arm and began to walk out of the room but she was stopped by Randy.

"Hey." Randy said as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her making her eyes widen.

Brandy pushed him away quickly and looked at him as he looked at her with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as Brandy glared at him.

"You can't just walk up to me, grab me, and then start kissing me." Brandy said as Randy looked at her with a smile.

"If I recall the other day at the gym when I kissed you, you kissed me back and you said it was nice. Why the sudden change of heart?" Randy asked as Brandy looked up at him.

"Just because you kiss someone one time doesn't mean you are together Randall." Brandy said as Randy rolled his eyes at her.

"No one said we were together Brandy. I would like for us to be together if you gave me the chance." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Brandy's waist. "And you said I just can't come up to you and kiss you it's not like I'm a stranger. How long have we known each other?" He added as Brandy looked up at him.

"Since we were teenagers." Brandy said as Randy looked down at her. "What about my Dad though? Aren't you scared of what he'd do if he found out?" She added.

"We'll tell him when the time is right." Randy said as he put a piece of Brandy's hair behind her ear and touched her face causing her to smile.

"Can I see you tonight after the shows over?" Randy asked as Brandy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd like that." Brandy said with a smile as Randy brought his lips down to hers.

They quickly broke the kiss when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hurry up and get your ref shirt on our match is next." Carmen said as she walked back out the door.

"Good luck." Randy said as he kissed Brandy's lips once more.

Brandy quickly put the ref shirt on and joined her friend outside.

"Let's go kick some fake red headed ass." Carmen said as Brandy laughed at her.

**~Raw~**

"Making her way from Charlotte, North Carolina she is representing Evolution and she is tonight special guest referee…Brandy Flair!" Lillian said as the crowd quickly went from cheering to booing.

"Line In The Sand by Motorhead." Hit causing the fans to boo loudly Brandy walked out with a cocky smirk on her face and put her arms in the air posing on the top of the ramp. She walked down the ramp rolling her eyes as the fans where shouting at her.

"There is the future of the company JR!" King said with a laugh.

She just put her hand in their face as she walked by and got into the ring and posed once more.

"Making her way from San Antonio, Texas she is representing Evolution Carmen Michaels!" Lillian said moving around the ring.

"Line In The Sand by Motorhead" hit once more causing the crowd to boo louder as Carmen walked with a little naughty grin on her face holding a floor length jacket closed. She looked around the arena just a bit and untied it holding it clothes and threw it to the floor revealing she was wearing a pair of tight black pants and a corset that was black with lime green pinstripes. Batista appeared from behind the curtain and smiled at her. She turned around and shook her head at him pointing towards the back.

"Look like Shawn Michaels's daughter is no longer a little girl anymore!" King said breathing heavy. "Look at the puppies on her JR!" He added.

"I see them King but that doesn't prove she can wrestle!" Jr said shaking his head. "Why need a big man when you've got the referee on your side already why have a man out here?" He added.

Carmen grinned as she walked down the ramp looking at Brandy who was smiling at her. She used the steps and looked around as she went in between the bottom and middle rope. Carmen walked over to the corner and stood up on the middle rope and posed only to get booed by the crowd. She glared for a second before jumping down and walking over to Brandy talking.

"The two of them are already finding ways to make this match unfair!" JR said looking at the ring.

"Come on JR! They are just two females working out the match guidelines, that's all." King said with a laugh.

"Lovefurypasssionenergy by boys hit cars" hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly as Lita ran out from behind the curtain getting a loud pop

"Making her way from Sanford, North Carolina LITA!" Lillian said with a grin.

She quickly got out of the ring as Lita was making her way down to the ring. Lita slid into the ring and stood up and walked over to the corner and looked over her shoulder at the two women in the ring over in the corner watching her.

"Time to see if Carmen Michaels can handle herself in the ring." King said as the bell rung.

Carmen looked at Lita as the two women walked around the ring just a bit before locking up in the middle of the ring. Carmen walked Lita to the corner as Brandy started the count. Carmen backed up and looked at Lita who was watching both of them. Both women locked up once more and Carmen was the one in the corner as Lita quickly started doing shops on Carmen causing the crowd to cheer. Lita start ramming her shoulder into Carmen's midsection causing crowds to cheer loudly.

"Back off Lita!" Brandy shouted trying to push them apart. "Come on!" She added.

Brandy got in the middle of the two women pushing Lita away. Carmen held her stomach and looking at Lita who was grinning at her. Before Brandy could do anything Carmen ran out of the corner and jumped onto Lita knocking her down to the mat throwing left and rights into the highflyers face.

"Come on Ref get her off." Jr said as King was cheering Carmen on.

Carmen stood up slowly grabbing a hold of Lita's hair pulling her up to her feet. Brandy watched closely as Carmen stared at her quickly throwing Lita across the ring mat by her hair.

"Watch the hair." Brandy said looking at Carmen who just stared.

"Atleast she is calling it down the middle." King said nodding at JR who just rolled his eyes.

Lita held her chin as Carmen posed to the crowd for a second. Carmen turned around as Lita stood up and grabbed her arm throwing her into the ropes and did a clothesline knocking her to the mat.

"Come on Carmen, seems to me your better on your back then you are in the ring." Lita said laughing as she pulled Carmen up by her hair.

Carmen grabbed her quickly and rolled over her and tried for the pin but Lita quickly kicked out at two as Brandy said two. Carmen moved away as Lita stood up once more walking over to one of the female members of Evolution.

"Come on Pretty girl." Lita said pulling her up.

Brandy moved around the two women, Lita grabbed Carmen's arm once more and threw her into the ropes. Carmen came back at her and ducked the arm only to get kicked in the stomach. Lita hooked her arm around Carmen's neck the crowd cheered loudly as their favorite was going for her move.

"What's Brandy Flair doing?" JR asked as the camera showed her.

Brandy ran in front of Lita and quickly sprayed something into her face causing the crowd to boo loudly. Lita let go of the move moving away from what just happened. Carmen nodded at Brandy who grabbed a hold of Lita and threw into the ropes and clotheslined her to the mat.

"Those two jezebels!" JR shouted at them.

Brandy grinned brightly as Carmen was in the corner stomping her foot.

"That girl will not be using her dad's move!" JR said.

Lita stood up slowly and turned around causing the crowd to boo even louder as Carmen walked out of the corner only to stop as she went to kick Lita in the face. Lita took a deep breath and took a step back as Carmen grinned brightly and kicked in the stomach and quickly did a swing DDT knocking the highflier out cold.

"Those two stole the win from Lita!" JR shouted as Brandy hit the mat three times.

"It is not cheating Jr it's simply getting the job done." King replied with a grin.

Carmen moved away from Lita and smiled as Brandy looked at her.

"Here is your winner Carmen Michaels!" Lillian shouted from outside of the ring.

The two women stood up from the mat and joined hands and posing in the middle of the ring with smiles on their faces. Another referee ran out and slid into the ring and made his way over to Lita. Carmen looked over at her walked back over to the woman she just beat. Brandy quickly got out of the ring and pushed Lillian out of chair and grabbed it with a grin as the crowd just boo louder then before.

"Stay away Carmen." The referee said looking up at her.

Carmen picked up Lita by her hair making the red head stand on her knees. Brandy returned to the ring and looked at Carmen who was holding Lita and talking smack to her.

"Hey Carmen." Brandy said with a grin.

"Want to do the honors Ms. Flair?" Carmen asked with a grin.

Brandy nodded and picked up the chair into the air casing Carmen to move and the chair to his Lita in the skull causing her to the mat with a hard thud. The two women stood over her and linked hands once more and stood together with arms raised in their air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but here you go! Read, REVIEW, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~A Few Months Later~**

"Hey Dad!" Carmen said as Shawn walked into the locker room and gave her a hug.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he sat down on the small bench.

"I know they got me into the business Dad but I'm sick of being in Evolution. I'm going to ask Stephanie to let me turn." Carmen said as her dad looked at her with a confused face.

"What brought all of this on? I thought you enjoyed working with your friends." Shawn said as Carmen shook her head.

"It's not the same as it used to be Dad." Carmen said as he put her hair back. "You were right about Dave. He's bad news. Turns out he's still married. He got pissed when I broke it off with him and he doesn't talk to me unless we were in the ring together." She added as her father listened.

"What about Brandy? Don't you guys ever talk anymore?" Shawn asked as his daughter laughed a little.

"Funny. The only time me and Brandy ever see each other is at the shows. Since her and Randy got together she's had her head so far up his ass she forgot who her friends are." Carmen said as Shawn shook his head.

"Oh yeah, no one is supposed to know they're dating because it will get back to Ric so keep that between us." Carmen added as Shawn laughed a little bit.

"I can't make your decisions for you sweetheart this is yours to make. Do what you think is best for you and your career. If you need me to talk to Steph I will. Just think about it long and hard before you do anything, ok?" Shawn asked as Carmen nodded at him.

"Thanks Dad." She said as she stood up and hugged him.

Shawn walked out of the door as Brandy walked in behind him.

"Hey Shawn!" Brandy said with a smile as he walked past her. "You get out this is the women's locker room." She added with a laugh as Randy pouted.

"You're no fun." Randy said as Brandy shook her head at him and Carmen laughed a little.

"See you in a few." Brandy said as she kissed his lips and ushered him out of the locker room.

"Hey girl what have you been up to? Seems like forever since we've really talked." Brandy said as Carmen forced a smile.

"I know and I've hung out a lot with my Dad and Adam here lately." Carmen said as Brandy put on her dress that she would be wearing for their promo.

"You and Adam seem pretty serious now." Brandy said as Carmen smiled.

"He's a really good guy no matter what people say about him. How have you and Randy been doing?" Carmen asked as Brandy began to put on her makeup.

"Pretty good actually." Brandy said with a smile. "Except for his psycho ex stalking him and threatening me we've been good." She added as Carmen looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's pretty good?" She asked with a laugh as Brandy smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not worried about her." Brandy said with a laugh as Carmen got up and peeked out the door.

"Uh… Brandy you need to see this but don't kill anyone." Carmen said as Brandy quickly pushed past Carmen to see Randy making out with a short brunette.

"Randy what the fuck if you're going to cheat don't do it outside the door of your girlfriend's locker room." Carmen shouted as Randy just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I thought you said you and her were done?" the brunette asked as Randy just stood there trying to think of something to say.

"Samantha, I…" Randy started to say but stopped as Brandy slapped him causing the sound to echo down the hall.

"You bastard you are just like everyone said you were! We are through! The only way I'm ever touching you again is for the show. Go to hell Randall." Brandy screamed as she ran back into the locker room and slammed the door.

"Brandy this looks way worse than it is." Randy said as he stood outside the door.

"Randall, go to hell and take your little whore with you." Brandy shouted from inside the locker room as Randy groaned in frustration.

"I was trying to let her down easy. You know you are the only one I want. She's the psycho that's been stalking us, she threw herself on me." Randy said trying to make himself look good.

"Yeah she really threw herself on you when you had your tongue shoved down her throat." Brandy said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the locker room. "We have to go do our promo. After this is over lose my number. Only interaction I want to have with you is during the show." She added as she walked past him with Carmen on her heels.

**~RAW~**

The crowd started to boo as 'Line in the Sand' By: Motorhead hit.

"Here is the future of WWE JR." King said as Brandy Flair and Carmen Michaels walked out with Batista and Randy Orton following them.

Randy and Batista held the ropes open as the women stepped inside the ring and took mics from Lilian.

Randy cleared his throat and put the mic up to his mouth. "As much as you people think that we came out here to brag that isn't the case." Randy said with a smirk as he licked his lips.

"Sure we single handedly ended the career of Stone Cold Steve Austin at Survivor Series, and we have the best looking divas in the WWE on our side." He continued as he put his arm around Brandy's waist as Batista did the same with Carmen.

"We are here to talk about how Evolution is going to rule Armageddon. Not only will I become the new Intercontinental Champion one of these lovely ladies is going to become the new Women's Champion!" Randy said with a smirk as the girls smiled and nodded.

"Also Triple H is going to take back what is rightfully his! And that is the World Heavyweight Championship!" He continued as stuck his lips out and gave a cocky grin.

Batista took his microphone and walked to where Randy once stood.

"Shawn Michaels was wrong it's not his fault that Stone Cold is gone. It's mine! I Batista-bombed his ass to hell!" He yelled as Carmen stood beside him and with no emotion on her face.

Carmen looked back at Randy and Brandy as they were in their own little world. Randy was flirting with Brandy whispering in her ear as she grinned.

Batista began to say something else but stopped when Shawn Michael's music hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly and Carmen to have a little smile on her face.

She quickly dropped it as Batista looked back at her.

"What in the hell are you doing out here Michaels? Can't wait for Sunday for me to kick your ass?" Batista said with a smirk as Shawn laughed a little at him.

"Listen here you jacked up nimrod, if you want to start Sunday early I have no problem coming down to that ring and kicking your ass." Shawn said as the crowd went wild.

"Carmen, I know you are better than this. Dave Batista is nothing but bad news. You don't need them." Shawn started to say but Batista cut him off.

"Listen here Michaels. Carmen is a big girl she doesn't need Daddy to make her decisions for her. Isn't that right Carmen?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Tell him what you feel and how much better off you are since you joined us." He added as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dad, I…" Carmen started to say but stopped. "I can't." She whispered to Batista loud enough so that the cameras could pick it up.

"TELL HIM!" He yelled as Shawn threw his microphone down and ran to the ring.

Shawn started throwing punches left and right but quickly stopped as Randy came to Batista's rescue.

Randy picked him up and did the RKO as Carmen stood in the corner beside Brandy looking like she was about to cry.

Batista hoisted him up over his shoulders setting him up for his next move he held him there for a minute as he looked over at Carmen with a sinister smile.

"Dave don't!" She yelled as Batista threw him down on the canvas executing a perfect Batista-Bomb.

Batista and Randy quickly left the ring with Brandy following them as Carmen went to her father's aid.

Batista quickly grabbed her by her legs and pulled her out of the ring and carried her up the ramp over his shoulders.

Carmen hit his back as she had tears going down her cheeks as her father was motionless in the ring.

"I believe we are beginning to see a rift form in Evolution." JR said as the crowd booed until the young stars were out of sight.

**~Backstage~**

"Get off of me." Brandy said as she pried Randy's arm away from her waist.

"Brandy we really need to talk about this." Randy said as he chased Brandy down the hallway only to be met with the door being slammed in his face.

"Drama already?" a voice asked causing Carmen to turn back and smile.

She looked around to see…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's another update for you! Read, REVIEW and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Adam!" Carmen shouted as he looked at her with a grin.

She quickly ran up to him almost knocked him down as she put her arms around his neck.

"Carmen, ow. Bad neck remember?" Adam said as he loosened her grip on his neck.

"Sorry." She said as she kissed his lips. "It's about time you got here." She added as he smiled at her.

"Damnit Brandy let me in!" Randy shouted as Carmen and Adam shook their heads.

"No!" Brandy yelled as Carmen and Adam busted out laughing.

"Come on let's go." Carmen said to Adam as she packed up her bag. "Hey Randy if you can convince her to come out we'll meet you guys at the hotel." She added as Randy nodded at her and continued to pound on the locker room door.

"Randy stop pounding on the fucking door she'll come out when she comes out, god damn!" Amy said as Trish walked up behind her.

"Randy after what you did to her do you really think she'd want to talk to you?" Trish added as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Hi Adam." Amy added as she smiled and put a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "Oh hi Carmen." She added quickly causing Carmen to look at Adam with a raised eyebrow as Amy quickly walked back into the locker room.

"What was that about?" Carmen asked Adam as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Come on let's go get some dinner." He added as they walked out of the arena.

"Trish I don't need a lecture from you too. I want to at least talk to her so I can explain myself." Randy said as he ran his hands over his face.

"You want to explain yourself?" Brandy yelled as she walked outside. "Randy I saw what you did. There's nothing to explain. You cheated on me outside my fucking door. I don't want to have anything to do with you." She added as Randy stepped into the locker room.

"Look I told her that we were over and you are the one that I want." Randy said as Brandy walked back into the locker room and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Randy what the hell happened to your face?" She asked as she noticed Randy had a black eye.

"I told your Dad we were dating and what I did to you, and he yeah." Randy said pointing to his eye. "He told me if I ever hurt you again or made you cry that I would wish I was never born and I'd never work for this company or any other company again." Randy added as Brandy shook her head.

"He said some other things that I won't repeat in front of you and tried to kick my ass worse but Dave held him back." Randy said with a small laugh as Brandy just stood there.

"See, I faced the wrath of an angry father for you. I wouldn't do that for anyone else." Randy said as Brandy finally cracked a smile.

"Promise?" Brandy said as Randy stepped closer to her.

"Yes I promise." Randy said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brandy brought her hand up to his face and touched his eye where her father had hit him.

"I'd say I'm sorry my Dad punched you but you deserved it." Brandy said as Randy looked down. "You are forgiven for now but if I see that skank or any other girl for that matter touch you I will kick your ass, the girls ass and let my Dad do whatever he wants." She added as Randy nodded like he was agreeing with her.

"Let's go meet Carmen and Adam at the hotel for drinks." Brandy added as she grabbed his hand and they walked out into the cold night.

**~Hotel~**

"Thank you." Carmen said with a smile as the bartender handed them their drinks.

"I have some good news." Adam said with a smile as Carmen took a sip of her drink. "I get to return in March." He added as Carmen's face lit up.

"That's great Adam!" She said as she hugged him. "Maybe they will put us in a storyline together." She said as Adam laughed.

Carmen smiled and turned around as she saw Brandy walking towards her.

"You here alone?" She asked as Brandy sat down at the table in front of them.

"No, Randy's parking the car." Brandy said as the bartender asked for her order.

"You forgave him that quick?" Carmen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He learned his lesson. He went and told my dad what happened and yeah you'll see what happened to him when he walks in. That was punishment enough." Brandy said with a laugh as Carmen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Randy walked in after a few minutes and sat down beside Brandy.

Adam busted out laughing as Randy glared at him.

"Nice Randy let an old man beat the shit out of you." He added as Carmen started busting out laughing.

"Shut up Adam." Randy said through his teeth as the bartender handed him his drink.

"Hey Brandy come to the bathroom with me." Carmen said as she got up from the table.

Brandy got up and followed her. Carmen closed the door and glared at her friend.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She yelled as Brandy stood there looking clueless.

"What are you talking about Carmen?" She asked as Carmen glared at her.

"You! Why in the hell did you take him back? You saw with your own eyes what he was doing!" Carmen yelled as Brandy laughed a little.

"He went to my Dad and told him what he done and that we were seeing each other knowing full well how my dad is. He proved to me that he is actually worth it." Brandy said as Carmen rolled her eyes.

"He's worth it because an old man punched him? He deserved it but that doesn't prove anything. He's just using you Brandy. You know his reputation." Carmen said as Brandy was now looking mad.

"Yeah and I'm going to be the one to change him." Brandy said as Carmen rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable." Carmen said as Brandy's anger hit the roof.

"You know what I think Carmen?" Brandy asked as she smiled a little.

"What? What do you think Brandy?" Carmen answered as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you're jealous of me and Randy. You're relationship didn't work out with Dave so you are taking it out on us." Brandy said as Carmen started busting out laughing.

"Jealous of you and the no good fucking playboy jackass from hell? You are sadly mistaken why would I be jealous of you when I got the hottie with the long blonde hair and looks damn good in leather?" Carmen asked with a laugh.

"Whatever Carmen I'm not breaking up with him unless he proves to me he isn't worth it." Brandy said as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"AHHH!" Carmen screamed in frustration.

**~Back at the Bar~**

"Come on Randy let's go." Brandy said as Randy looked at Adam then back at her with a confused face.

"We just got here and you barely touched your drink." Randy said as Brandy began to pull at his arm.

"I know come on." She added as Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"See ya man." Randy said as Adam nodded at him.

Carmen walked back to the table as soon as she saw that Brandy was gone.

She grabbed her drink and quickly downed it as Adam looked at her with a confused face.

"Woah woah woah what happened back there?" Adam asked as Carmen took a breath.

"Brandy's a dumbass." Carmen said as Adam shook his head.

"You couldn't convince her to stay away from Randy?" Adam asked as Carmen shook her head no.

"Don't worry about it Carmen I know she's your friend but she'll see how he is sooner or later. You tried to warn her that's all you can do." Adam said as Carmen laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go back to our hotel room and I'll cheer you up." He added with a wink as Carmen looked up at him and grinned.

"I won't object to that, let's go." She said as Adam laughed and grabbed her hand and they made their way to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is Chapter 7 written by my friend SweetGA07 we decided to tag team this story since we both have ideas for it so whoever writes we'll put it in the authors note.. anyways Read, Review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**~Armageddon~**

"It seems like this match is going back and forth with both men." Jr said watching the match in front of her.

"Batista is making sure that Shawn stays down." King said as Carmen was watching from the side of the ring not cheering for anybody.

The camera showed her standing there watching with no emotion in her face as Batista looked at her with a smile as she just try to keep from rolling her eyes at him.

"What is Batista doing?" JR asked as Batista quickly got out of the ring. "Now this isn't the way to fight, having a chair." He added.

"JR he is just getting the job done is all!" King said laughing. "He is going to teach Shawn Michaels a lesson about respect!" He added.

Batista slid back into the ring as he hit the chair onto the mat causing the crowd to boo loudly. Carmen looked around at the crowd and quickly ran to the side of the ring and slid into the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as Carmen grabbed the chair away from Batista causing him to turn around quickly.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Batista shouted at her as she stood there almost frozen.

"It's time you learned how to fight without cheating!" Carmen shouted at him as the crowd cheered loudly as she quickly jumped out of the ring before he could do anything.

He looked over the top rope and glared at her as she was still holding onto the chair. Carmen pointed to the ring as she opened the chair and sat down in it causing him to growl at her actions.

"Seems like there is one member of evolution has a good head on their shower." Jr said as the King just shook his head.

"She is supposed to be on their side not helping her dad." King said as he pointed at her.

Batista turned around for a second then turned back around to look at Carmen once more with a on his face.

"Hey Carmen, ready to watch your old man get power bombed straight to hell?" Batista asked looking at her.

She just looked down at the floor as Batista grinned at her as he turned around and kicked Shawn in the stomach. The crowd booed loudly as he picked Shawn up in the air. Carmen closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes as the crowd let out a huge cheer as her dad superkicked Batista and fell over him causing the ref to hit the mat three times.

"Your winner: Shawn Michaels." Lillian shouted.

The camera showed Carmen with a smile on her face as she stood up from the chair. She looked at her dad who was lying down on the mat breathing heavy. Carmen slowly walked to the ring as Batista started to move around. She looked at him with no emotion her face.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Batista shouted at her. "You were supposed to be helping us win." He added.

"I was making sure that it was a fair fight!" Carmen shouted at him as he looked at her as if he was ready to take her out. "You need to learn how to fight battles without trying to cheat every time to make sure things get done your way." She added.

Batista just stared at her with a glare on his face.

"You know nothing of the wrestling business!" Batista shouted at her.

Carmen just shook her head and threw up her hands into the air. He watched as she quickly walked from the ring and up towards the ramp that her father was being carried up on.

"Come back here! I'm talking to you! I'm not done!" Batista shouted at her.

The camera showed Carmen looking back at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and walking to the back leaving him alone in the ring.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You did great." Trish said as she wiped her body with a towel.

"Thanks." replied Carmen as she walked around the corner to the trainer's office.

She walked into the small room as her dad looked at her.

"You did good." Shawn said giving her his trade mark smile. "Are you ready for your match?" He added.

"Ready as I ever will be." Carmen said looking at her dad with a small smile. "How are you?" She added.

Shawn looked at her with a smile.

"Your old man is doing ok, just the back giving me a few issues as always." Shawn replied as his daughter looked at him. "I promise that's all, now go get ready for your match. I know your not wearing those jeans and corset." He added.

"I will catch you after the show." Carmen said nodding at him. "I'll buy dinner tonight." She added.

"I'll hold you to that baby girl." replied Shawn with a nod.

Carmen hugged him and kissed his cheek gently. He watched as she walked out of the trainer's room leaving him alone with the trainer.

**~*Women's Locker Room*~**

"Where is Nora and Lisa?" Carmen asked as she tied her top around her neck.

"You weren't told?" Brandy asked looking at her. "The match was changed at the last minute." She added.

Carmen stood up straight as she was lacing her boots as she looked at her friend.

"What do you mean changed?" Carmen asked looking at her. "It's supposed to be a four way." She added.

"I know what it was supposed to be." Brandy said adjusting her black top. "But I got word maybe twenty minutes before you walked in saying that match was changed. It's just me and you going for the women's title. Something about Evolution wanted it to be us. They are going to explain it so we don't have to worry. But we are going for the title." She added.

Carmen went back to lacing up her boots then looked up as Brandy was checking her self out in the mirror as she was fixing her make up.

"Well I guess let the best woman win then." Carmen said grabbing her cowboy hat from the top of her bag. "See you out there." She added.

Brandy didn't bother to look at her just nodded as she was fixing her lip gloss. Carmen shook her head and walked out of the locker room leaving her alone.

**~*Gorilla Pit*~**

Carmen started stretching as she was getting ready for her match.

"Hey baby." Batista said walking up. "I just wanted to let you know no hard feelings about the match between me and your dad. I'm not mad at you by any means." He added.

"Glad to know, now if you will excuse me I've got to warm up." Carmen said as she looked at him.

Before he could reply Randy, Brandy, Triple H, and Eric Bischoff walked up causing Carmen to look at them with a curious face.

"Hello Carmen." Eric said as Carmen looked at him with disgust.

"What do you want Eric?" Carmen said crossing her arms over her chest.

Triple H looked at Carmen for a second then at Eric who was smiling.

"Tonight's match has changed, I know it was supposed to be a four way." Eric said nodding. "But for some reason Ivory and Molly took each other out completely before the match. So it's just you and Brandy for the women's championship. But it will be a no dq match." He added.

The camera showed Carmen's eyes had widened as she looked at her team mates.

"Are you serious?" Carmen asked as Eric nodded. "Fine." She added.

She walked away leaving the others alone standing at the pit.

**~*Armageddon*~**

"Line in the sand by Motorhead" hit and the crowd watched closely as Carmen walked out holding a steel chair causing them to cheer loud as she posed.

"The following match is the for the WWE Women's Championship, first making her from San Antonia, Texas she is representing Evolution, Carmen Michaels!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered.

Carmen turned around and looked at the set and quickly threw the chair at the screen causing the crowd to cheer louder. She turned around and walked down the ramp slapping hands with a few fans and slid into the ring under the rope.

"Line in the sand by Motor head" kept playing as the crowd quickly turned to boos as Brandy Flair walked out from behind the curtain.

"Making her way from Charlotte, North Carolina, Brandy Flair!"

Brandy posed at the top of the ramp and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the ring. The camera showed Carmen watching her team mate closely. Brandy used the steps and got into the ring and posed as the crowd booed loudly.

"These two women get to have it out since the last few weeks it appears nothing but friction." JR said as the camera watched the women.

"Everybody knows that Brandy Flair is better then Carmen Michaels!" King shouted. "She will be 16 time women's champion!" He added.

The ref looked at both women as they were staring at each other. The bell rung as the girls walked into the middle of the ring and locked up. Carmen walked Brandy to the corner and lifted her arms up as the ref walked over without counting because of it being a no DQ. Brandy took the chance and kicked Carmen in the stomach causing her to bend over.

"Come on Carmen give me more of a fight." Brandy said loud enough for the camera to pick up.

Brandy looked at Carmen with a grin on her face as kicked her in the stomach once more. Carmen bent over and was breathing heavy as Brandy made her stand up straight. Brandy looked around the arena and did one of her father's famous chops causing Carmen to let out a scream. After repeating the move a few times the ref got Brandy away Carmen whose chest was bright red.

"You'll be easy to beat." Brandy said laughing.

Carmen looked up at her team mate and glared as she ran from the corner and tackled her to mat throwing left and rights. Brandy tried her best to block them as Carmen just kept them coming. Carmen stood up quickly pulling Brandy up by her blonde hair.

"It won't be easy." Carmen said with a hiss.

Before Brandy could reply she went flying across the ring and landing hard on her face as Carmen threw her by her hair. Brandy held her mouth as she looked up at see Carmen staring at her. Brandy slowly stood up and quickly tripped Carmen causing her to drop to the middle rope letting her throat go across it. She quickly dropped Carmen to the mat and went for the pin but only got two.

"I will be WWE Women's Champion!" Brandy shouted loudly as the crowd booed.

Brandy pushed Carmen throat into the rope causing the young woman to scream trying to get air to her throat. Carmen fell to the mat as Brandy backed away. After a few seconds of talking and show boating to the crowd Brandy walked over to Carmen pulling her up by her dark hair.

"Want to fly?" Brandy asked as Carmen didn't answer.

Carmen grabbed a hold of Brandy's wrist throwing her into the ropes and knocking her down the mat with a clothes line. Brandy rolled over and held her head as Carmen slowly walked over to breathing heavy as Brandy quickly pulled the middle rope down causing to fall through them and land with a thud on the outside.

"Carmen is getting punishment for not helping Batista win against her father." King said as JR just shook his head.

Brandy rolled out of the ring as the ref followed trying to get them back into the ring. Carmen stood up only to let out a scream as Brandy threw her back first into the side of the ring. Brandy was grinned as she wiped away the blood from her mouth from where she had bit it when Carmen threw by her hair. Brandy once more grabbed her friend's wrist and threw her into the steel steps causing the legends daughter to let out a scream.

"Ready to give up?" Brandy asked with a raised eye brow. "I will be the women's champion!" She added.

"You've got to take me out first." Carmen said hissing in pain.

"That can be arranged." Brandy said laughing.

Carmen stood up slowly as Brandy turned her around only to hit her head into the steps knocking the diva back down. Brandy looked at her team mate who was now busted open and blood dripping from a cut on her forehead.

"This was a bad idea." JR said shaking his head. "This poor woman is putting her self through hell." He added.

Brandy pulled Carmen up by her hair and rolled her into the ring following in behind her. The ref checked on Carmen for a second before backing up. Carmen rolled to her side as Brandy kept kicking her in the ribs.

"Come on fight back!" Brandy shouted loudly.

Carmen groaned as Brandy pulled her up by her hair and into the corner. Carmen hit the corner hard and bounced forward hitting the mat hard. Brandy backed up from her team mate and walked to the other corner and sat down on the top turnbuckle causing the crowd to get confused. Right as she sat down both Randy and Batista appeared at the top of the ramp. Carmen sat on the floor and watched them as she wiped the blood that kept pouring from her head.

"What are they doing down here?" JR asked.

"Making sure that Brandy wins the match and becomes the newest Women's Champion." King replied.

Batista walked around the ring as Randy just slid through the bottom rope as Brandy held the Ref by his shirt with almost a death grip as she turned him around to make him watch what was about to happen.

"What are you doing?" Carmen asked as she looked at Randy in front of her.

Brandy laughed as Randy pulled her friend up by her hair with a hard yank. Carmen held onto the rope hoping she could get away but let out a scream as he pulled her back.

"Not getting away Ms. Michaels." Randy said with a hiss as he stared at her. "Time to pay your dues." He added.

Carmen looked at him with fear in her eyes as Randy looked at Dave who was waiting on the other side of the ring. Randy winked at Carmen who let out a scream as Randy threw her towards Batista, quickly silenced as her body hit the mat after Batista hit a spinebuster on the small woman.

"PIN HER!" Batista shouted.

Brandy quickly pushed the ref away as she ran over and laid her body across Carmens. The ref shook his head as he counted to three. Carmen laid there motionless as the ref grabbed the title from the keeper.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Brandy Flair!" Lillian shouted.

The ref watched as the members of Evolution got out of the ring leaving Carmen lying on the mat. The crowd let out cheers and screams as the camera showed Shawn Michaels limping down the ramp towards the ring.

"Here comes Shawn." King said laughing. "He should have helped her some dad." He added.

"The woman is knocked out and was treated like crap." Jr replied.

Shawn ran and slid into the ring under the rope and slid over to his daughter who was knocked out cold. The camera showed Shawn looked up the ramp as the other members of Evolution where posing with the new women's champion in the middle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's another update! Hope you enjoy it! Read and REVIEW please? I asked nicely lol -Cenarkogal02**

* * *

**~Hotel Room~**

Brandy groaned as she heard Randy's cell phone ring yet again.

"Randy, turn the damn thing off that's the fifth time it's rung." Brandy said as Randy looked at the caller ID.

"Hold on a minute baby." He said as he quickly got out of bed went into the bathroom.

Brandy groaned as she pulled the covers up around her body and looked at the clock to see that it was three in the morning.

She laid her head back on her pillow as Randy came out of the bathroom hanging up the phone and he was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Brandy asked as Randy put on his shoes and jacket.

"Dave's drunk so I'm going to go pick him up and take him back to his room so he doesn't cause any more damage." Randy said as he quickly kissed Brandy and left the room.

Brandy looked at the door with a confused face.

"Something isn't right." She said as she quickly put on her pajama pants and grabbed the keys to her rental car and went outside.

She waited until Randy was in his car and she quickly got in her car and began to follow him.

Brandy followed him for a little bit till they came to a stop at another hotel.

Randy got out and looked around as Brandy sat in her car glaring at him.

"Dave's drunk huh?" She thought aloud as she slipped out of her car and into the hotel.

She hid behind a stone column as she saw Samantha run down the stairs and embrace Randy.

Brandy glared at the image in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Samantha asked as Randy looked down.

"Oh her." Samantha said with a hiss. "Why don't you dump her and tell her that we got back together. If you explain that we we're just going through a bad time I'm sure she will understand." She added as Randy shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt her and its good for publicity. If the crowd thinks we're dating in real life then it'll make it more believable in the ring." Randy said as Samantha shook her head.

"You should tell her this Randy." Samantha said as Randy nodded.

"I will I will don't worry babe." He said as they walked up the stairs.

Brandy held her composure as she walked back to her car. She sat down then let the tears start to fall.

After a few minutes of crying she grabbed her phone and scrolled down in the contacts and pressed send.

"Hey. I didn't wake you up did I?" Brandy asked as she grabbed a tissue from her purse.

"Yes I am, and you know why your dumbass for a best friend is the reason why. I fell for it but this time I swear I'm done." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm through crying over him and I'm tired of his lies. I should have listened to all of you about him." She continued as she listened to the other person on the phone.

"I know I know you're the smart one and I'm the dumb blonde." She said with a small laugh as she shook her head. "Ok well I'm going to go get my stuff and come over there. Thanks again John, bye." Brandy said as she hung up her phone and began to drive back to her hotel.

**~Brandy's Hotel~**

Brandy knocked on her friend's door as she shifted the suitcase in her hand.

"Hey John." Brandy said with a smile as he opened the door and took her suitcase.

He moved out of the doorway as she walked inside.

"So you let your hair color get the best of you again huh?" John said with a grin as Brandy sat down on the spare bed.

"Shut up Cena." She said with a glare as John shook his head.

"We tried to warn you about him but did you listen? He's always been a player and he always will be. I know you thought you could try and change him but Brandy he's not changing anytime soon." John said as he sat down beside her.

"Some friend you are you're supposed to be making me feel better not worse." Brandy said as tears began falling down her cheeks again.

John put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest and cried more.

"You are a sweet girl Brandy and he took advantage of that. You deserve better. What did he say when you caught him this time?" John asked as Brandy broke the hug and wiped her eyes.

"He doesn't know I caught him. I hid behind a column and I heard the whole thing." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"When are you going to tell him you what you saw?" John asked.

"He'll see when he shows up at the hotel room and sees I'm not there." Brandy said as she wiped her eyes once more.

"I can't believe I fell for it John. I should have ended it the first time but no. Why did I have to be stupid?" Brandy asked as John let out a breath.

"You're not stupid Brandy. You just fell for the Orton charm." John said as Brandy nodded at him.

"Yeah he could charm his way into Vince McMahon's pants if he wanted to. Screw his charm I'm done." Brandy said as she buried her face into John's chest once more.

John held her for a few minutes then smiled when he got an idea.

"Since he doesn't know you caught him how about giving him a taste of his own medicine?" John asked with a grin as Brandy brought her head up from his chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Act like you didn't see anything and then act like him disappear at random times and use the lame excuses." John said as Brandy smiled at him.

"Hmm, I like that idea John but stooping to his level isn't going to change things or make them better." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"He deserves it, and it's better than sitting crying and feeling bad about yourself. Hell I'll even help you." John said as Brandy shook her head at him.

"Really?" Brandy asked as John smiled at her.

"Yes really. So Miss. Flair will you be my fake girlfriend?" He asked as Brandy busted out laughing at him.

Even if it was a by stupid comment John could make her laugh no matter what the situation was.

"Sure fake boyfriend." Brandy said with a laugh as John put his arm around her shoulders once more.

"Dry your tears hun he isn't worth it." John said as Brandy smiled at him.

"Did Carmen want to kick his ass when she found out?" John asked as Brandy nodded.

"She doesn't know about this time. The first time I took him back she wanted to kick his ass. We got into an argument and haven't really talked much since then." Brandy said with a frown as John hugged her tighter.

"When are you going to tell her about all the mess?" he asked.

"Probably at the photo shoot tomorrow. I would have called her tonight but she's with Adam and I didn't want to bug her with my drama. Plus after the things I said to her I highly doubt she'll talk to me." Brandy answered as John nodded at her.

"Do you think I'll ever find anyone John?" Brandy said as John looked at her with a smile.

"Yes you will. You never know the right guy could be right in front of you." He said as she hugged him tighter.

"Thanks John. That means a lot." She said as she got under the covers of the spare bed.

"Night Brandy." John said as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight fake boyfriend." Brandy said with a laugh as John shook his head.

John laid awake waiting for Brandy to fall asleep. After a few minutes her breathing became steady.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you Orton." John said under his breath gritting his teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is another chapter for you! Read, REVIEW and enjoy! :) -cenarkogal02**

* * *

**~Next Morning at the Arena~**

"Hey where were you last night? I came back and you were gone." Randy said as Brandy walked past him.

"Oh Amy was drunk so I went and stayed there with her so she didn't do anything stupid." Brandy said with no emotion as Randy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought she went straight to the hotel afterwards with Matt?" Randy asked as Brandy smirked at him.

"Matt was the one that called me to take her back to the hotel baby. She was plastered and he wanted to stay out a little while longer." She said as he nodded at her still looking a bit confused.

She kissed his lips as she walked over to the Women's Locker room where John was standing. He winked at her as she placed a note in his hand.

Brandy started back walking as she turned around a little bit to see Randy was looking like he was making sure he wasn't seeing things.

**~Locker room before Evolution photo shoot~**

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Carmen asked as Brandy walked into the dressing area.

"Oh it's called revenge on a certain dickhead who shall remain nameless." Brandy said as Carmen looked up quickly.

"What did he do this time?" Carmen asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Same as last time but this time I'm getting even." Brandy said with a smile as Carmen shook her head.

"Getting even?" Carmen asked as Brandy nodded at her.

"Yep, I'm going to disappear at random times and use the excuses he does. It was John's idea and so far it's working." Brandy said as Carmen shook her head at her.

"You listened to Cena? Smart. Stooping to his level isn't going to help anything." Carmen said.

"It might not help anything but he's going to see how it feels." Brandy said as Carmen shook her head.

"Do what you want but trust me Brandy it would be better if you just dumped his ass." Carmen said as Brandy smiled at her.

"What's the fun in that? Besides he's going to be dumped why not have some fun in the meantime?" Brandy said with a smile as Carmen laughed a little.

"I think you've been hanging around Cena too much. I'll see you at the shoot I'm going to go see Adam." Carmen said as Brandy waved at her as she walked out the door.

She began to walk out the door but stopped when she hit someone. She looked up to see Dave blocking the door.

"Dave would you please move?" Carmen asked as Dave kept standing there.

"David I'm not in the mood for your bullshit let me the hell out." Carmen said as she gritted her teeth and Dave smiled at her.

"I just want to talk to you Carmen is that a crime?" He asked as she looked up at him with a glare.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Carmen asked as Dave laughed a little at her.

"So I can apologize to you." Dave said as Carmen laughed at him.

"I accept your apology Dave but I'm not taking you back. Now if you would excuse me I have someone that I need to see." She said as Dave stopped her.

"Angie and I are over Carmen we went and filed for divorce. It's you that I want to be with." Dave said as Carmen looked up with him with a glare.

"Sorry Dave you had your chance and you fucked it up. I found a guy who I really care about and I'm not leaving him for your man whore ass. Now I'm going to see Adam move the hell out of my way." Carmen said as Dave still stood there.

"Adam? Adam Copeland? You think he'd be faithful to you? He just got divorced himself a few months ago." Dave said as Carmen laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know that Dave. We didn't start seeing each other until his divorce was final. You on the other hand were dating me and didn't bother to tell me you were ever married. I found out when your wife called and cussed me out." Carmen said as Dave glared at her.

"You do know he's fucking Amy right? He has been for a while." Dave said as Carmen looked up at him with a glare.

"You just don't get it do you? You are so jealous it's pathetic! I'm happy rather you like it or not. I'm not breaking up with him because of a stupid allegation that I know isn't true." Carmen yelled as Dave gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you Dave don't ever speak to me again." Carmen said as she pushed past him.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell Carmen Michaels." Dave said as she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

**~Trainer's Office~**

"Well Mr. Copeland looks like you'll be back in the ring in no time." The trainer said as Adam got up from the table and smiled.

"Think I can make it back sooner than March?" Adam asked as the trainer shook his head.

"You could but I wouldn't advise it." The trainer said as Adam nodded at him.

Adam got up from the table and smiled as he saw Carmen standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Adam asked with a smile as he kissed her lips.

"A few minutes. How's your neck feeling? Carmen asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed it just a bit.

"Better and even better since you are doing that." He said as he closed his eyes.

Carmen laughed and stopped as he looked at her with a smile.

"So I heard you ask the trainer if you could come back sooner." Carmen said as Adam looked at her.

"Yes I did." Adam said as Carmen shook her head at him.

"Don't overdo yourself ok? I don't want you to come back and then get re-injured because you came back too soon." She said as Adam smiled at her.

"I'm not baby. The trainer said he didn't advise it so I'm listening to him. Don't worry. Come on." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the locker rooms.

"Adam what the hell?" Carmen said as he quickly shut the door and walked over to her.

He didn't bother to answer her as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

"Adam I have a photo shoot in five minutes." Carmen said breaking the kiss.

"So?" Adam said as he brought his lips down to her neck making her moan.

"So? If I don't make it then I'll get in trouble." Carmen said with a moan as Adam nibbled her neck.

"Blowing off one photo shoot isn't that big of a deal." Adam said as Carmen rolled her eyes at him.

"I know but…" Carmen started to say but was cut off as Adam stopped her by kissing her lips deepening it as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair making her moan loudly against his lips.

"Want to go to the photo shoot now?" Adam asked in a husky voice.

"I think it'll be okay if I'm a little bit late." Carmen said quickly as she pulled him down and kissed his lips once more.

**~Photo Shoot~**

"Hey Brandy." John said as he came up behind Brandy wrapping his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Damnit John, don't do that to me." Brandy said as John laughed and she turned her attention back to the guys who were doing their shoot.

"Sorry. So is our plan working?" John asked with a grin as Brandy looked back at him.

"Oh yeah. He's driving me crazy now. This is the first time since this morning that he's left me alone." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"We still on for tonight after Raw?" John asked.

"Of course." Brandy said with a smile as John smiled at her.

"Looks like Carmen finally decided to show up. I have to go." Brandy said as John nodded at her.

"See you tonight." John said as Brandy hugged him.

Randy glared as he noticed them hugging.

"Something isn't right." He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up my muse was being a pain in the ass but anyways here you go read and review! let me know what you think! Please? :)**

* * *

**~Monday Night Raw~**

"Line in the Sand" hit as Brandy Flair came out holding the Women's title on her shoulder.

She smirked as she raised it in the air and posed on the ramp making the crowd boo even louder.

Lilian gave her a microphone as she went into the ring.

Her music cut as she stood in the ring holding the microphone with a smirk.

"Hate to say I told you so but… I told you so!" Brandy said with a laugh as the crowd booed.

"Not only am I the best diva in the WWE, I am the best woman in Evolution." Brandy said as she adjusted the Women's Title on her shoulder.

"This is the future of the business JR." King said.

"The Jezebel is a cheater." JR said as the crowd kept on booing Brandy.

"I proved that last night when I defeated Carmen Michaels and became the WWE Women's Champion." She said as the crowd booed even louder.

"Boo all you want doesn't change the fact that I'm your champion. I was born for this! I come from a family of wrestling royalty!" Brandy said but was cut short as St. Anger by Metallica hit causing the crowd to grow silent trying to see who it was.

Carmen Michaels stepped out from behind the curtain with a smile causing the crowd to have a mixed reaction.

"You see Brandy you aren't the only one that's wrestling royalty." Carmen said as she slowly walked down the ramp. "You also failed to mention that you had some help you didn't win on your own." She added as the crowd cheered around her.

Carmen pointed to the titantron as it showed the event's from the night before.

Brandy glared at Carmen as she held on to her title tightly.

"I may have had help Carmen but we were only weeding out the weak." Brandy said as Carmen looked down at the floor and smiled a little bit.

"I'm the weak one? I kicked your ass the whole match Brandy! It wasn't until the third generation jackass and the numbskull that's jacked up on steroids showed up that you did anything!" Carmen shouted as the crowd went crazy around them.

"Did you ever stop and think Carmen? It's always been about me. You have always been the weaker one of us two. From the beginning we always joked that I'm better that eventually you'd come around, but you didn't." Brandy said as Carmen rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Brandy stop while you're ahead. I have been training with my dad since I was fifteen years old you've been training what less than a year?" Carmen said with a shrug as Brandy was fuming in the ring.

"Carmen Michaels you better shut your mouth before I come down there and shut it for you!" Brandy yelled into the mic as Carmen smiled.

"Bring it bitch I'll be here all night." Carmen said as Brandy acted like she was going to step out of the ring.

"You know what? You're not even worth it." Brandy said as Carmen smiled.

"Sounds to me like you're scared." Carmen said as the crowd cheered.

"Oh no I'm not scared. You should be though." Brandy said as she pointed.

Carmen turned around only to meet Randy Orton and Batista's chest.

Carmen quickly kneed Batista in the groin as she began to run up the ramp but was stopped by Orton.

"Oh no you don't." He said with a smirk as he picked her up, put her over his shoulders and got into the ring.

Orton held her arms as Brandy walked closer and put the title close to Carmen's face.

"You see this? This is mine! You will NEVER get it! You hear me?" She yelled as she slapped Carmen.

Carmen kicked and screamed but was unable to pull out of Orton's grip.

Batista got back in the ring but quickly turned around as Eric Bishoff's music hit.

"Now Now guys. I don't like the Michaels' as much as the other person but don't you think you are being a little hard on her?" Bischoff asked as the crowd cheered.

"A little hard on her? She insulted me Eric! She insulted Evolution!" Brandy yelled as Eric nodded at her.

"I know that Brandy, but I have a proposition for you. How about taking your frustrations out on Carmen at the Royal Rumble? In the first ever divas Hardcore match for the title. No disqualifications and no rules." Eric said with a laugh as Brandy turned around and looked at the other members of Evolution with a smile.

As soon as Brandy turned around she was met with a boot to her face.

Carmen quickly jogged up the ramp as the crowd cheered.

"Good luck at the Rumble Brandy." Carmen said with a laugh as her music hit and she threw the microphone to the ground.

**~Backstage~**

"Damnit Carmen, did you have to kick me that hard?" Dave asked as they all walked back towards the locker room.

"Yes I did, you deserve it." Carmen said with a smile as Dave mumbled under his breath and got an ice pack to put in between his legs.

Brandy shook her head as Carmen smiled.

"So are we all still going to go out after the show?" Carmen as Brandy nodded at her.

"Wait, you are going out after the show and I didn't get invited?" Randy asked as Carmen bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I don't have to invite you everywhere do I?" Brandy asked as Randy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"It's just a few of the girls going out Randy. No big deal. If you want to come go ahead but you'll be bored to death in five minutes trust me." Brandy said as Randy nodded at her.

"It's okay baby. I'll just see what John's doing after the show. I will see you later." He added as he kissed her lips and walked back over to Dave.

"Shit." Brandy said in a whisper as Carmen laughed at her.

"Busted." Carmen said with a laugh as Brandy hit her.

"Come on let's go find Adam and John before Randy gets to him." Carmen said as they walked to the locker room.

**~Club~**

"Thanks." Brandy said with a smile as she took her drink from the bartender.

She looked over at Amy who was glaring. Brandy followed her gaze to notice she was watching Adam and Carmen who were dancing and laughing.

"What's your problem?" Brandy asked as Amy looked over at her with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing." Amy said as she turned around and took another sip of her drink.

Brandy shrugged her shoulders and smiled as John walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey." He said as he kissed her cheek and ordered a Coors from the bartender.

"Is Randy coming?" Brandy asked as John took his beer from the bartender.

"I don't know so be on the lookout." John said as Brandy quickly downed the rest of her drink and ordered another.

"What's wrong?" Brandy asked as John looked at her with wide eyes.

"How many have you had?" He asked as she started drinking the rest of her drink with a smile.

"Uh three or four. I lost count." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" John asked as Brandy rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on John. Have a little fun. None of us have been out in a while." Brandy said as she took a shot.

"Brandy, stop it." He said as she glared at him.

"No John!" She yelled as she lost her balance and fell in his arms.

"Come on I'm taking you back to your hotel room." John said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh really? Just what are you going to do to me when we get up there Richard Hammerbush?" She said as she touched his face and he laughed.

"Brandy just shut up." John said as he put money down for their drinks and began to walk towards the door.

"I know a way for you to shut me up." Brandy said with a grin as John stopped walking and looked down at her.

"Oh really? What's that?" He asked with a grin as Brandy pulled his face down to hers and gently slid her lips over his.

John wanted to pull away but he couldn't bring himself too. He sat her down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"What the hell?" a voice said as John and Brandy quickly broke the kiss.

"Oh shit." John said as he stared at the person in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it! I only own Brandy and Cameron. PLEASE let me know how this is I beg of you lol Please? :) Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh shits right." Randy said as John sat Brandy down on the ground.

"What the fuck John? You are supposed to be my best friend and here you are making out with my girl." Randy yelled as he got in Johns face.

"Your girl? The one you have been cheating on since god knows when? Randy you treat her like shit she deserves better!" John yelled not backing down from him.

"Yeah Randy, how does it feel? You cheat on me so I go to your best friend." Brandy said with a laugh as she lost her balance and John caught her before she fell to the floor.

A small crowd began to gather around them as Randy was fuming.

"You are nothing but a slut Brandy. Who else have you fucked since we've been together?" Randy yelled as John balled his fists up at his sides.

"You have A LOT of room to talk Randall calling me a slut. It's interesting what you can find out in the locker room. People talk Randy." Brandy said as she got in his face and John held her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"You got with me, Torrie, Stacy, Candice, and don't let me forget the biggest whore of them all Samantha." Brandy yelled as she hit his chest.

"I fell for it way too many times and I won't again. I'll make sure everyone knows just how much of a jackass you are." Brandy said taking a breath.

"I didn't cheat on you with your best friend though." Randy said as John rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make anything better Randy. We did plan this out to get revenge but we kissed once that's all. You have had sex with practically every diva that's set foot in this company." John said as Randy glared at him.

"You are just pissed because for once everyone's seeing your true colors. Big Randy Orton who can do no wrong. Grow some balls and stop playing the victim Randy. I'm sick of covering for your ass. Man up." John said as Randy smiled a little bit and shook his head.

"Guys you are going to get us thrown out of here." Amy said as she walked up beside them.

"Oh go fuck Adam and stay out of this." Brandy said with a glare as Amy looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"What did you just say to her?" Carmen asked as she walked up to the group and Adam put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah Carmen I heard some things in the locker room too. See Amy here says that she can break you and Adam up any time she wants." Brandy said as Carmen looked at Amy with a glare.

"Is that right?" Carmen asked as Brandy nodded. "No wonder you've been staring us down the whole time." She added as Amy looked clueless.

"I have no idea what she is talking about Carmen. I have been with Matt for five years and I'm happy. I don't want Adam." She said as Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." Carmen said as Adam tightened his grip around her waist.

"Who are you going to believe? Me or Miss drunk off her ass?" Amy asked as Matt walked up and held her arms.

"Honestly Amy? I believe Brandy. You know the old saying a drunk persons words are a sober persons thoughts." Carmen said as Amy grabbed Matt's hand and began to walk away.

"Lay one of your whore paws on Adam and you'll be sorry." Carmen yelled as Amy ignored her and kept on walking.

"Why do you care so much John? This has nothing to do with you." Randy said turning his attention back to John.

"Brandy is my friend just like you are. I don't like seeing her get hurt." John said as Randy smiled a little.

"You know what I think? I think you were jealous of me and Brandy. You always had a thing for her and you were pissed that I got to her first." Randy said with a smirk as John gritted his teeth.

"Yeah I always have Randy. If you were my best friend you wouldn't have gotten with her. I actually care about her unlike you. You just wanted to have another notch on your belt." John said getting up in Randy's face.

Randy looked down then quickly punched John making him fall backwards.

John got up holding his jaw as he went after Randy but was stopped as security got in between them.

"Break it up." One security guard said as Randy smirked.

John ran to try and tackle Randy but the other guard stopped him.

"Okay you're out of here. You bring anyone else here with you?" He asked as John pointed to Brandy who looked like she could pass out at any minute.

John went and picked up Brandy as Carmen gave him her purse. He shook his head at the guard as they made their way out of the club.

**~Later in John's hotel room~**

"Where am I?" Brandy asked a few hours later as she squinted at the light.

She looked to her side and saw John beside her asleep with his jaw starting to bruise up.

"Oh my god John I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She said as she gently touched his jaw.

John stirred and smiled as he stretched and yawned.

"John what happened?" She asked as he sat up and shook his head at her.

"You seriously don't remember what happened at the club?" John asked as Brandy rubbed her head.

"Bits and pieces. I remember getting drunk off my ass, making out with you and then telling Randy off." Brandy said as John let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" She asked as John sat up.

"Nothing." He said quickly making her look at him with wide eyes.

"Okay… How did you get that bruise on your jaw?" She asked as he rubbed it.

"Randy clocked me. Asshole can hit." He said as Brandy touched his jaw gently.

"Are you always like that when you're drunk?" John asked as Brandy looked at him with a shocked face.

"Oh shit what else did I do?" She asked as John laughed at her.

"Amy tried to get us to stop so we wouldn't get thrown out. You told her to go fuck Adam and to stay out of our business. Then she and Carmen had a few words and yeah…" John said as Brandy put her face in her hands.

"Oh my god. I am never drinking again." Brandy said as John laughed at her.

"Yeah say that now and a couple weeks later we will be in the same situation." John teased as she threw a pillow at him.

"I do remember one thing from the club that sticks out." Brandy said as John looked at her with a curious face.

"Really what's that?" John asked as Brandy picked the pillow up and held onto it.

"I remember you telling Randy you cared about me." She said as John looked down.

"Yeah I said that. You are one of my best friends Brandy of course I care about you." John said as Brandy smiled.

"I also heard you say you have always had a thing for me. Is that true?" Brandy asked as John rubbed his head and sighed.

"Yes." John said without looking up.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Brandy asked with a laugh as John looked up at her with a smile.

"One word… WOOOO!" John said as Brandy busted out laughing.

"Why are you guys so afraid of my dad? Besides he loves you John." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything. I saw you with Orton and I don't know. The way you looked at him I wished it was me." John said with a serious face as Brandy reached for his hand.

"That night you called me crying I wanted to rip him apart." John said as Brandy gently squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know I've put you through hell and back these last few weeks with this whole revenge thing. I'm glad it's over." Brandy said as John shook his head agreeing with her.

"Since it's over want to go out sometime?" John asked as Brandy looked at him with a smile.

"Of course! You put up with me for this long and you haven't run for the hills yet… you're stuck with me." She said with a laugh as John shook his head at her.

"One more thing." John said as Brandy looked at him with a smile.

"What's that?" Brandy asked as John looked at her with a grin.

"Remember what you did for me to shut you up? Do you need shutting up again?" John asked with a grin as Brandy shook her head at him.

"Yes I definitely need shutting up." Brandy said with a laugh as John gently kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is mostly a filler chapter but the next chapter will be the rumble :) So be patient with me lol Read please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

"Hey Miss drunk ass." Carmen said with a laugh as Brandy walked through the door wearing a big pair of sunglasses.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again." Brandy said with a groan as Carmen laughed at her. "I'm so sorry for last night I don't know what got into me." She added as Carmen nodded at her.

"Hey you told Randy off I'm not complaining." Carmen said with a laugh as Brandy shook her head.

"Do you have our schedule? I didn't even think to get mine." Brandy said as Carmen went over to her bag, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Great I have an interview with asshole in thirty minutes." Brandy said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

They heard a knock as Randy slowly walked in the door and looked over at Brandy.

"Wow, you look like shit." He said as Brandy rolled her eyes at him.

"Why thanks Randall you look great this morning too." She said as she rolled her eyes and pushed past him out the door.

"Bitch." He said under his breath.

"Jerk." She said as she came back in the room and got her bag.

"Talk to you later Carmen if I don't get arrested for killing him." Brandy said as she put her sunglasses on her head and Carmen laughed and waved.

Carmen turned around and started putting stuff in her bag but jumped as she felt arms go around her waist.

"Hey gorgeous." Adam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey handsome." Carmen said with a smile as she turned around and kissed his lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had to do some more therapy on my neck and I wanted to see when I could start training again. I'm going crazy." Adam said as Carmen nodded.

"I bet you are. You've never missed a day in the gym until you hurt your neck." Carmen said as Adam nodded.

"About last night, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Especially for Amy." Adam said as Carmen laughed a little.

"Promise?' Carmen asked as Adam looked down at her with a smile.

"I promise. Carmen I love you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Adam said as Carmen touched his face and kissed his lips once more.

"Want to go with me to my photo shoot?" Carmen asked as she picked up her bag.

"What are we modeling today Miss. Michaels?" Adam asked with a grin as Carmen pulled a bikini out of her bag.

"Yes most definitely then you can model it for me after." Adam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will if you behave at the shoot." She said as Adam smiled.

"Don't worry I will." Adam said with a wink as Carmen shook her head and grabbed his hand.

**~Interview~**

"So how does it feel to be WWE's power couple?" The interviewer asked Brandy and Randy as they sat faking the smiles on their faces.

"Feels great Dan." Randy said with a smile as he put his arm around Brandy's shoulder. "We are both champions, both come from wrestling royalty, and we are incredibly good looking." Randy said as he stuck out his lips in a cocky grin.

Brandy plastered a grin on her face but in her mind she wanted to gag. If only the interviewer knew how much WWE's power couple wanted to claw each other's eyes out.

"Brandy you have a hardcore match coming up at the Royal Rumble and your challenger is none other than ex-Evolution member Carmen Michaels. What are your thoughts going into this match and how do you feel about your competitor?" Dan asked as Brandy smiled at him.

"I feel very confident Dan." Brandy said with a smile as she adjusted her title on her shoulder. "I have been training extra hard along side my dad and Randy to be prepared. I will admit it will be a challenge but I'm up for it. Carmen Michaels is an amazing competitor but she isn't Brandy Flair." Brandy said with a smirk as Randy nodded.

"Make no mistake about it folks history will be made in two weeks as Evolution goes into the Royal Rumble with all the gold." Dan said cutting to commercial.

"Thanks guys." He added as the ex couple shook his hand and walked out to their limo.

"Are you ever going to let me explain myself?" Randy asked as Brandy sat down in the limo.

"Randy there is nothing to explain. I saw you and heard you talking that night. You can't deny anything." Brandy said with a growl as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hey John!" She said with a smile as Randy looked at her with a pissed off look on his face. "Yeah I'll see you at the shoot. I know Carmen has to do one so I'll see both of you. Bye baby." She said with a smile as she hung the phone up and looked at Randy who was fuming.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as the limo pulled to a stop.

"So there's no chance for us? We are really done?" Randy asked as Brandy rolled her eyes at him and got out of the limo.

"We have been over." She said as she slammed the door in his face.

"I will make it up to you. I will change." Randy said to himself as he watched his former girlfriend walk away.

**~Photo Shoot~**

Adam smiled as Carmen waved from the set and took off her robe.

He sat down as he heard his cell phone go off. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"That's great news! Thank you Dr. Youngblood." Adam said as he hung up his phone and smiled as Carmen walked up to him.

"Why are you so happy?" Carmen asked as she walked up to him.

"Well I just got a call from Dr. Youngblood and he said that I have medical clearance I can get back in the ring after the pay per view." Adam said as Carmen squealed and jumped in his arms hugging him.

"I'm so happy for you baby." She added as she kissed his lips.

Adam deepened the kiss as Carmen wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Uh guys the hotel rooms back there." Brandy said with a laugh as Carmen broke the kiss with Adam who laughed.

Carmen looked down and realized she was still in her bathing suit.

"Shit. Let me change then we can all go out to lunch." Carmen said as she quickly walked back to the dressing room.

"Why are you so happy?" Brandy asked as Edge smiled at her.

"I get to return in three weeks." Adam said as Brandy imitated her friend by jumping on him and hugging him tight.

"That's awesome! Do you know what storyline they are going to put you into?" She asked as she pulled away a little bit.

"More than likely Evolution, but I guess we will have to see." Adam said with a smile as Brandy hugged him again.

"Hey no stealing my woman Copeland." A voice said as Brandy turned around and saw John looking at them with a smile on his face.

"He could never steal me away. I have who I want and Carmen would kick my ass." Brandy said with a laugh as she hugged John and gave him a quick kiss.

Carmen smiled at them as she put on her jacket.

"Come on let's go get some lunch I'm starving." She added as the other three followed her to the cars.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here is The Rumble! A HUGEEEE thank you to SweetGA07 for writing the match for me and check out her stories they are awesome!**

* * *

**~Backstage at the Royal Rumble~**

"Hey you ready?" Carmen asked Brandy as Brandy stood off to the side stretching and looking scared out of her mind.

"To be honest? No. I'm scared. Something doesn't feel right." Brandy said as Carmen gave her friend a small smile.

"I won't hurt you too bad. Just remember what we've been doing in training. You'll be fine." Carmen said as she patted Brandy's back. "See you out there." She added as St. Anger hit and she went through the curtain.

Brandy let out a breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Make your old man proud kiddo." Ric said as he hugged his daughter.

"Daddy I'm scared." She said sounding like a little kid.

"I know you are baby. You've been training for this for a month. You will be fine. I will be in your corner after all." Ric said with a smile as 'Line in the Sand' hit.

"There's our cue. Let's go show 'em how the Flair's get business done." Ric said making Brandy laugh as they walked through the curtain.

**~Royal Rumble~**

"This is the first EVER hardcore match for the women's championship! Remember there are no rules! No disqualifications!" Lilian Garcia said in the microphone as the crowd shouted around them.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas… Carmen Michaels!" Lilian shouted as Carmen stood on the ropes and posed causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Introducing your WWE Women's Champion, from Charlotte, North Carolina… Brandy Flair!" Lilian shouted as Brandy held up the title causing the crowd to boo.

Brandy gave her title to her Dad and gave him a quick hug as she turned around.

"Michaels is going to beat the hell out of the lovely face of Brandy Flair." King shouted as the crowd around the two men where pumped for the action.

"Come on king that woman is a Jezebel she had to have help with that match to get that wwe women's championship." JR replied looking at his coworker.

Brandy looked at Carmen who pointed to the title the referee had and pointed to her waist showing her enemy that she was going to wear the gold by the end of the night. The referee pointed at the bell causing it to ring and the girls to circle each other. After a few seconds of circling around the ring the women locked up. Brandy walked Carmen to the corner, Carmen put her hands in the air as the referee started counting. Backing up slowly Brandy quickly went on the attack again throwing her hip into Carmen's stomach causing her opponent to groan.

"Come on Carmen, your suppose to better then me after all you trained longer." Brandy shouted in Carmen's face.

Carmen held her stomach as the referee pushed Brandy away from the corner giving Carmen to time to breath. After the ref moved out of the way Brandy once more charged towards Carmen who quickly kicked her legs in the air and moved through the ropes causing Brandy to hit the corner and back up a little bit. Grabbing a hold of Brandy's head Carmen jumped down the side of the ring putting Brandy's throat across the top rope.

"Maybe she needs mouth to mouth!" King shouted as the camera showed Brandy holding her throat.

"Calm down king, she has to fight this on her own." JR said as he nodded. "But we all know that Evolution will show up sometime." He added.

Looking around the arena for a second Carmen pulled up the skirt on the side of the ring and pulled a stop sign throwing it to the side. Grabbing a trash can and sitting it up she looked through it pulling out a kendo stick. Carmen looked up only to let out a scream as she was hit in the chest with a baseball slid from Brandy.

"That's it Brandy show her how it's done." King shouted cheering her own.

Brandy looked through the trash can as Carmen held her chest as well as her back from hitting the guard wall. Pulling out the baseball bat with barbed wire Brandy grinned brightly as she looked at Carmen.

"This Jezebel is taking a page from Mick Foley's book!" JR shouted.

Carmen looked up and quickly dodged the bat as Brandy swung at her. Getting up and slowly taking off running Brandy followed in suit of Carmen. Jumping into the ring Carmen quickly ran to the other side of the ring and back doing a baseball side causing the bat to go into Brandy's chest. Letting out a horrible scream Brandy hit the floor throwing the bat.

"Now let's get hardcore bitch." Carmen shouted as the crowd cheered her own.

Breathing heavy she walked over to the announcement table and grabbed a glass of water taking a sip. Brandy was holding her chest as she stood up looking at her opponent. Brandy quickly walked over to Carmen and hitting her in the back causing her to drop the glass. Carmen held her back as Brandy grabbed hold of her by her hair and quickly without missing a beat threw the veteran of the two into the steel steps. Carmen arched her back at impact, holding her back as she was laying face down on the outside. Brandy turned around and grabbed the pitcher of water putting it on the side of the ring.

"I don't like where this is going." Jr shouted with a concern in his voice.

"It's a hardcore match JR with two women who hate each other what can get better this?" King said as the camera showed Brandy pick Carmen up by her hair and pushed her body into the ring.

Rolling away from Brandy Carmen looked around as Brandy was thrown weapons into the ring. Brandy slid into the ring now holding the kendo stick. Taking aim Brandy hit Carmen in the back with the kendo stick causing Carmen to scream loudly.

"Come on Carmen!" Brandy shouted as she hit her once more in the stomach.

Carmen groaned as she tried to move away from Brandy. Throwing the kendo stick to the ring mat Brandy kicked Carmen in the stomach. Pulling her up by her hair Brandy grabbed her arm and threw her into the corner.

"Let's get hardcore!" Brandy shouted loudly enough for the camera to pick up.

Holding her chest and back Carmen walked out of the corner slowly only to get hit in the head with the pitcher full of water. The glass shattered everywhere as the crowd was chanting holy shit. Carmen hit the mat with a thud as she landed backwards on the pieces of glass. Brandy stood over Carmen with a grin but quickly covered the diva for the pin. The referee slid down by the girls and hit the mat only to get a two count. Carmen's shoulder somehow came up off the mat showing both Brandy and the crowd who was chanting holy shit even louder.

"How did she do that?" JR shouted as the camera showed Carmen who was busted up. "She was just hit in the head with glass and now bleeding horribly how did she have the strength to kick out?" He added.

Brandy stared at the referee with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS THREE!" Brandy shouted as she clapped her hands three times. "Come on referee count!" She added.

Groaning Brandy stood up and looked at Carmen who was now busted open, getting out of the ring she lifted the skirt up pulling out a table slowly. After getting it all the way out Brandy sat up the table, sitting it up at an angle. The crowd cheered loudly as Carmen somehow ran over to the ropes and launched her self over the top rope and landing on Brandy who hit the ground with a thud. Crawling away from Brandy, Carmen stood up slowly used the skirt of the ring to stand up.

"Come on!" Carmen shouted at the crowd.

Walking around the ring corner of the ring Carmen pulled Brandy up by her hair as the blood ran down her face. Brandy was struggling to get away, Carmen quickly kicked her in the stomach causing her to stop moving. Looking at the post without a second through Carmen launched the rookie diva into the post. Brandy screamed as she hit the post and turned around falling to the ground holding her arm. Carmen looked up the ramp as she noticed Randy Orton standing there as if he was watching the match.

"What did I tell you? They are here." JR said pointing at the ramp. "They can't do anything one on one." He added.

"He wanted a better look at the match to make sure that they picked the right woman to stay in Evolution." King said with a grin. "By all means right now one is bloody and the other one isn't." He added.

The camera flashed back to the match showing Carmen kneeing Brandy in the stomach repeatedly with her knee. Throwing her body back into the ring Carmen pulled out a black bag from under the ring with a sick grin on her face. The crowd cheered as the camera showed Randy's eyes wide. Emptying the bag on the mat the crowd cheered loudly as Brandy sat up slowly still holding her stomach.

"The weak one? I'll show you the weak one." Carmen shouted at her former friend.

Grabbing her by her arm pulling her up from the mat, Carmen throw her into the corner. Following her into the corner and clotheslined her. Wiping some of the blood away from her face with her hand Carmen looked at Randy who looked as if he was going to flip out. Carmen flipped him off she turned her attention back to Brandy and grabbing her hair.

"Ready to fly?" Carmen said with a laugh.

Brandy let out a small scream as she noticed the tacks on the mat, Carmen smiled as Brandy was screaming almost begging for her not to do it. Letting her hair go backing up causing the crowd to boo at the action. Brandy held her side as Carmen watched her move out of the corner. The camera showed both women staring for only a second as they both took off after each other. Grabbing each others hair both women let out banshee like screams as they went chest first into the tacks.

"BRANDY!" Randy shouted as he took off down the ramp.

Sliding into the ring as Carmen rolled away pulling out some of the tacks. Brandy was showing kicking and screaming. Grabbing hold of the ropes Carmen stood up and looked at Randy in the ring. Carmen walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Randy looked up only to get a hard slap in the face by Carmen who stood there.

"This is suppose to be a one on one match." Jr shouted as Randy stood up as he grabbed a hold of Carmen's hair.

Carmen tried to run out of his grip but was pulled by as Randy held on tighter to her hair. Randy quickly throw her into the ropes on the other side of the ring and threw her over the top rope but she grabbed a hold of the top and held on for dear life. Breathing heavy Carmen looked at Randy with wide eyes as the charged at her knocking off at the apron and through the table waiting below. As Carmen's body hit the table she let out a horrible scream as the camera zoomed in to show she had rolled over.

"Holy shit!" King shouted loudly.

As she rolled over a huge gash was shown in her back with blood dripping down her back. The camera moved back to the ring as Brandy was shown staring at what just happened. Randy walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her up all the way.

"I don't need your help!" Brandy shouted as she pushed at his chest. "I can do this without your help." She added.

Randy stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Taking a deep breath and turning his back then quickly within a second grabbed a hold of her and did a RKO causing the crowd to be in shock. The referee looked at Brandy then at Carmen who was laying on the floor crying in pain.

"Come on referee stop the match." JR said as he was concerned for both of the women.

The crowd let out a huge cheer as Edge was shown running down the ramp. He dropped to his knees beside Carmen who was shown crying as the blood was sliding down her back. The camera zoomed in on Edge's face which looked as if he was ready to kill the person who had done this. Randy shook his head then looked down at the ramp with wide eyes as Brandy was laid out in the ring.

"Randy RUN!" King shouted.

"That man is running like a sculled dog!" Jr shouted as the camera showed Edge running after Randy who quickly slid out of the ring.

After he escaped from harm through the crowd, Edge ran back over to Carmen and helped her up slowly. Slowly rolling back into the ring Carmen crawled over to Brandy's body and rolled her over. Dropping her body over hers the referee hit the mat three times. "St. Anger hit causing the crowd to cheer around her.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE WOMENS CHAMPION Carmen Michaels!" Lillian shouted.

Carmen rolled off of her opponent body she laid down beside her breathing heavy.

"Carmen, I can't move." Brandy said just above a whisper only that her friend could hear. "I can't move my body." She added as she started to cry.

Carmen looked at her as she was still crying from the pain in her back. She throw up the X sign her self causing the referee to slid into the ring. The crowd unsure what is going watched with concern as both divas laid in the middle of the ring.

"Check on her!" Carmen shouted as some tried to check on her. "She can't move, I can move just go fucking check on her!" She added loudly.

Letting out a scream and a hiss as she laid back down on the mat, Edge slid into the ring and over to Carmen who was just laying there with tears. Slowly rolling her to the side of the ring he handed her the title as he picked her up bridal style. Carmen looked at the ring as the EMTS ran down the ramp with a stretcher. Edge walked up the ramp backwards as Carmen watched the referees, trainers, and EMTS loaded Brandy onto the stretcher.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 14! PLEASEEEEE let me know what you think. Read, Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**~Backstage~**

"Where is that mother fucker?" Carmen asked as she ran around backstage with a hand on her freshly bandaged back.

"Carmen calm down." Adam said as he tried to control his girlfriend.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? That bastard came out there when he wasn't supposed to, he sliced my back open and Brandy could be paralyzed because of his stupid mental ass, and you want me to calm the fuck down?" Carmen yelled without taking a breath.

"Baby, you don't need to go to jail. You get to interfere in the Rumble match anyway take it out on him then." Adam said trying to calm Carmen down.

"Fuck that. I want to beat his ass now then go to the hospital with Brandy." Carmen said as Adam shook his head and pulled Carmen to him hugging her tightly as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It was so weird Adam. Before the match even started she said something didn't feel right. It was like she knew something was going to happen." Carmen said as Adam held her tighter and rubbed her back.

The couple held each other in silence for a couple minutes and pulled apart when they saw Dave running towards them.

"Have you heard anything?" Carmen asked as Dave nodded.

"Cena just called me. They think she has a spinal cord injury. They are giving her steroids tonight to stop it from swelling, and they are going to do an MRI tomorrow." Dave said as Carmen ran her hands over her face.

"Is she still paralyzed?" Adam asked as Dave slowly nodded.

"They mobilized her neck right after it happened so hopefully there won't be too much damage. She is fine for now and is talking. Ric and John are there. Ric is on the warpath though." He said as Adam gave a small laugh.

"John's on his way back now since he's in the last match. Vince gave him a higher number to give him time to get back, so if you want to know anything more ask him." Dave added as the couple nodded at him.

"Do you know if Vince is going to do anything?" Adam asked as Dave shrugged.

"I don't know what but you know he will. If he doesn't Ric will quit and if that happens Vince will be loosing a lot of money. So look for Randy to be suspended for a while." Dave said as Carmen held on tighter to Adam.

"I'll talk to you guys after the match. I'm going to head to the hospital. I'll call if anything happens before you get there." Dave said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the arena.

"Oh no." Adam said as the couple saw more EMTs carrying Shawn and Hunter to the back.

"They had a last man standing match right?" Adam asked as Carmen nodded.

"Exactly why I didn't watch it because I knew this was going to happen. Come on let's go check on them." Carmen said as she grabbed Adam's hand.

"Hey Daddy." Carmen said as she walked into the trainer's office.

"Hey kiddo. I saw you got banged up out there just like your old man, how are you doing?" Shawn asked as Carmen sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Dad I'm fine. We should be worried about you. You hit your head pretty hard." Carmen said as Adam came up and sat beside her.

"Oh I'll be okay. Hey Adam." Shawn added as Adam smiled at him.

"Hunter you doing ok?" Carmen asked as she saw Stephanie walk into the office and hug her husband tightly.

"I've had worse." Hunter said with a groan as he sat up from the table he was laying on.

"You two really need to stop doing this to each other. Can't you ever have a normal one on one match?" Carmen asked as her father looked at her with a grin.

"What's the fun in that?" Shawn said as he slowly sat up on the table.

"You two are unbelievable." Carmen replied as she shook her head.

"Miss. Michaels its time for your spot." The stagehand said as Carmen nodded at him.

"Don't hold back." Hunter said as he put an icepack to his head.

"Oh don't worry I won't." Carmen said with an evil smile as she walked out the door.

**~Royal Rumble Match~**

"Randy Orton came in at number two and he is still in the match!" King said as he watched the match.

St. Anger hit as the crowd went nuts.

"Oh my god! Carmen Michaels is here!" JR screamed into his mic as the star ran down to the ring with a pissed off look on her face.

Randy looked at her like a deer caught in headlights as Chris Beniot threw him over the top rope.

Carmen quickly grabbed a kendo stick from behind her back and started beating Randy's back with it with as much force as she could muster.

"You bastard! This is for me and this is for hurting my friend!" She yelled as she repeatedly kicked him in the groin.

"I'm going to make your life miserable!" Carmen added as she kicked him once more.

Edge was seen running down the ramp and quickly pulled Carmen away from Randy who was screaming in pain.

"Calm down hellcat, don't kill him." Edge whispered as Carmen glared at him.

"Let me go Adam. I want to show him what real pain feels like! So he'll feel how Brandy feels" Carmen yelled loud enough for the cameras to pick up.

"You bitch!" Randy screamed as he was still screaming in pain.

"Fuck you Randy!" Carmen screamed as the crowd cheered for her.

**~Backstage~**

"Hey John! We'll all be waiting in the car when you get finished." Carmen yelled as John nodded and quickly ran out towards the ring.

Carmen let out a deep breath as she touched her back.

"How is it?" Adam asked as he walked up to Carmen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hurts like hell. I have to get stitches when we get to the hospital." She said as Adam rubbed her back.

"With how you went off on Randy I wouldn't be shocked if you tore it more. Calm down next time." Adam said as Carmen looked at him with a little glare.

"Come on let's go." John said making the two pull apart.

"That was fast." Carmen said as he threw his bag in the back of the car and pulled on a shirt.

The couple quickly got in the back of the car as John sped out of the parking lot.

**~Hospital~**

"Hey baby." John said as he bent down and kissed Brandy's lips gently.

"Hey girl how are you feeling?" Carmen asked as she sat down beside the bed beside John.

"Like shit. This sucks Carmen." Brandy said as Carmen looked down.

"Don't worry I took care of him for you girlie." Carmen said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Brandy asked with a smile as Adam walked over and put his arm around Carmen's shoulder.

"Let's just say Randy Orton won't be having kids anytime soon." Carmen said making Brandy bust out laughing.

"Okay no laughing for me it hurts too much." Brandy said as Carmen shook her head.

"So you can move a little bit now?" She asked as Brandy moved her arm around showing her.

"Yes I can but it hurts if I try and sit up. The fracture fucked my back up too. I start rehab on it tomorrow and it might be six months before I'm able to walk normally again." Brandy said as Carmen looked down at the floor.

They all sat in silence until they heard a knock on the door.

They all turned around and looked at Randy who was standing there looking scared out of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry in the delay in updating. I started writing a new story and just never finished this chapter. I am going to work on balancing the two though. SOOO here is chapter 15! Please let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can! Read, review and enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**"What in the hell are you doing here?" Brandy asked as Randy slowly walked into the room.

"I wanted to see how you were." Randy replied as the others in the room glared at him.

"You wanted to see how I was? Well Randall, you fractured my spinal column, fucked up my back, and it could be six months before I can walk correctly again. So congratulations you got your revenge, now get the hell out of my room and out of my life. SHIT!" Brandy yelled in pain as she slowly lay back down on the bed with John's help.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here Randy." Ric said as Randy just stood frozen shocked about what he had done. "You know I can have you fired? I can see to it that you never work for this company or any other company for that matter. As soon as I know that Brandy is okay I'm going to have a little talk with Vince." He added as Randy kept standing there.

"I'm sorry." Randy said as he looked down at the ground.

He walked out the door, slowly sank down to the ground and let the tears start flowing. Randy was now realizing all the hurt he had caused Brandy and everyone else. He had lost his best friend due to his behavior and he had lost one of the best girls he could ask for. It was all because he wanted to keep his arrogant and cocky reputation. He had finally just snapped. He didn't know why he got involved with the girls' match but he did, and now he was dealing with the consequences.

"You know you have a lot of people that want to kick your ass Orton." Carmen said as she walked out of the room. "What has gotten into you? What happened to the Randy that I met last year? What happened to the Randy that I became friends with?" She added as Randy put his head in his hands.

"That Randy got caught up in the fame and recognition. I got so into character that I was living it outside of the wrestling ring. I need some help." He said as he looked at Carmen who had leaned down beside him.

Carmen wanted to hate Randy for all that he had done to her and to her friend but as she looked in his eyes she knew he was being sincere. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I lost my girl, my best friend, and more than likely I've lost my job." Randy said as Carmen rubbed his shoulder.

"Maybe if you asked Vince for some help he would be lenient? It would never hurt to try." Carmen said as Randy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you helping me?" Randy asked as Carmen gave him a little smile.

"Believe it or not Randy I believe you. The Randy I knew wouldn't have done those things. If Vince doesn't get you help, I will try and find you some myself." Carmen said as Randy looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks Carmen." Randy said as he stood up from the ground and pulled his friend in for a hug.

"This is the Randy I know. I missed your dumbass." Carmen said with a laugh as Randy pulled away.

"Talk to you later." Randy said as Carmen walked back into the room to see Brandy and John watching a replay of the Colts and Patriots game. She laughed to herself when she heard the couple arguing back and forth.

"Why am I with a Patriots fan?" Brandy asked as John looked at her with a glare.

"Why am I with a Colts fan?" John repeated as Carmen sat down and shook her head.

"Carmen do you want him during football season? If not I'm going to kill him." Brandy said as John shook his head.

"So I talked to Randy." Carmen said as she sat down beside John.

Brandy looked at her friend with wide eyes as John braced himself for the storm.

"You what?"

"Brandy I know what he did was screwed up don't get me wrong but have you ever thought he might need help?" Carmen asked as Brandy looked at her friend with a glare.

"Him need help? Carmen that man is beyond help." Brandy yelled as Carmen shook her head.

"At least hear him out first. He really is sorry Brandy." Carmen said again hoping to convince her friend.

"Fuck him. He had his chance." Brandy said as Carmen walked out of the room.

**~Next Morning~**

"Hey Baby." John said as he walked into Brandy's hospital room and sat a gift bag in front of her.

"What is this?" Brandy asked as John just smiled at her.

"Open it."

Brandy smiled as she opened the bag to find a bottle of Cherry Lemon Sundrop, a soda you could only find in North Carolina and something Brandy had missed while she was on the road.

"How did you get this?" Brandy asked as John smiled at her.

"I called David and he had it overnighted." John answered as Brandy opened up the drink and took a sip.

"Thank you." She said as she gave John a kiss and lay back down on the bed. "Remind me to call my big brother and thank him also." She added as John laughed.

"Have you heard the news?" John asked as he looked over at Brandy.

"What news?"

"Vince suspended Randy for 60 days and he has to go to anger management classes." John said as Brandy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean the bastard didn't get fired? He almost paralyzed me John!" Brandy yelled as John just looked at her.

"I agree with you. I think he should be fired, but you know Vince he's all about second chances. Especially to those who he thinks is the future of the business." John answered as Brandy just sat there fuming.

The couple sat in silence until they heard a knock at the door.

They looked up to see Randy slowly walking in the room.

"You have a lot of nerve." Brandy said through gritted teeth as Randy walked closer.

"I fucked up Brandy. Give me a chance to explain."

"Give you a chance? Randy I gave you chance upon chance upon chance and you screwed up each and every time. Why would I give you another chance Randy? It'll all blow up in my face again." Brandy said as Randy nodded.

"I know you did Brandy. I'm sorry that I put you through that. I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I cheated. Most of all I'm sorry for hurting you. Mentally and physically." Randy said as Brandy looked at him with a blank expression.

"John I'm sorry for everything. We have been best friends since OVW and I threw that all away to live up to my reputation. I'm sorry man." Randy said as John just nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for everything Brandy. I know you'll never take me back. John's an awesome guy. I hope you will be happy together." Randy said as he quickly left the room leaving the couple in shock.

"Am I dreaming or did he just apologize?" Brandy asked as John laughed a little bit and grabbed her hand.

"I think we are witnessing a changed Randy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay in updating this chapter. I had some issues come up and I was working on other stories, but here is is! Chapter 16! Please read, review and enjoy! Let me know what you think please? :)**

**

* * *

****~Few Months Later~**

"Hey girl ready for your promo? Brandy asked as she walked up behind Carmen making her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She added as she adjusted her crutches.

"Ready as I will ever be." Carmen said with a laugh as she put make-up on. "I'm just ready to get this over with so I can hang out with Adam." She added as Brandy smiled at her friend.

In the few months Carmen and Adam had gotten closer than ever. Also, Brandy and John had split up. With John being on Smackdown and her being on Raw the distance became an issue so they broke up on mutual terms.

"Have you heard anything from Randy?" Brandy asked as Carmen put the lid on her lip gloss and turned around. "Not really. He's kept to himself mostly since he came back from his suspension. It's like he's a whole other person." Carmen said as Brandy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn. Never would've expected that." Brandy said as she stood up and began to walk out of the room with Carmen behind her. "Kick ass out there I'll be watching." She added with a laugh as Carmen smiled and caught up with Adam.

"Hey gorgeous." Adam said as he kissed Carmen's lips. "Ready?" He asked with a smile as Carmen brought her arms around his neck.

"You know it and by the way I hate you." Carmen said with a small smile as Adam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You hate me? Why?"

"Torturing me with those leather pants. I can't rape you until later." Carmen said with a laugh as Adam shook his head and walked ahead of her.

Carmen smiled and smacked his ass before she caught up with him and they walked out to the arena.

**~Arena~**

Edge's music hit as he and Carmen Michaels walked out. The crowd cheered as they saw the couple walk hand in hand down to the ring.

"Here is the future of the WWE King." JR said.

"Edge will never beat Randy Orton. He and his grease pit hair will never beat him." King said bitterly as JR shook his head.

"Sunday at Vengeance Edge will take on Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship while the lovely Women's Champion Carmen Michaels will take on Lita in the first ever Diva's Hell in a Cell." JR said as Edge held the ropes open for Carmen and they were both handed a microphone.

"Everyone thinks we came out here so we can brag, but we didn't. We came out here to address our Vengeance opponents." Carmen said as Edge nodded and the crowd cheered around them.

"See I've been hearing some things in the back Lita. All your brags saying you are the best and you could beat me with one arm tied behind your back. I've also heard that you said you could take my man anytime you wanted to." Carmen added as she looked back at Edge who shook his head and put his arm around Carmen's shoulders. "I would love to see you try. Come this Sunday we will see who the dominant diva is and that diva is me!" Carmen added as Edge looked down at her with a smile and kissed her lips.

"Now on to Randy Orton. Randy, Randy, Randy. Just got back from a suspension and already in a Pay Per View match. I don't understand why he wasn't stripped of his title seeing he was gone for two months, but we all know Randy has friends in high places." Edge said Carmen laughed beside him.

"Edge is gonna take the Intercontinental Champion down!" said JR.

"I wouldn't be so sure." King said as Line in the Sand by Motorhead hit making the arena erupt in boos.

"Listen here Edge." Randy said rolling his eyes as the crowd booed. "I am Randy Orton. I am a member of Evolution. My accomplishments are endless. I could go on and on and on. I'm twenty four years old, third generation superstar. I'm the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion in the last seven years! Get a look at greatness!" Randy yelled as he did his pose.

Edge clapped with an unimpressed look on his face as Randy glared at him.

"Are you done?" Edge asked as the crowd cheered. "Let me tell you something Randy. For the last year I have watched Evolution dominate Raw. I've been sitting on the sidelines watching you run your mouth. Its time for a change. Someone needs to take a stand, and that someone is going to be me." Edge said as he walked to the ropes and gritted his teeth.

"I'm a legend. During my match with Mick Foley at wrestlemania I entered that ring Randy Orton, Legend Killer. When I left the ring when all was said and done, I left as Randy Orton, Living Legend." Randy said with a smirk as Edge glared.

"That brings something to mind Randy. I may not be a legend but I dare you right now to spit in my face!" Edge said as his anger grew.

"No. You're not even worth it." Randy hissed as Edge and Carmen stood there.

"One by one you're all going to fall. Randy Orton, at Vengeance your ass is mine." Edge said as Randy smirked at him.

"Get a look at greatness. Get a good damn look." Randy yelled as Carmen brought her microphone to her lips and smiled.

"Oh Randy darling I'd watch your back if I were you." She said as Randy looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked as Carmen just pointed behind him and smiled.

Randy turned around only to meet the crutch of Brandy Flair.

"Oh my god the Nature Boys Daughter is back" JR yelled as the crowd cheered.

Brandy grabbed a microphone from the backstage hand as she put the crutch back under her arm and walked back to where Randy was lying on the floor groaning.

"Payback is a bitch." Brandy said with a smirk as she kicked Randy in the stomach causing him to scream. She looked up at Edge and Carmen as they walked towards her with a smile. Edge raised her arm before they all walked to the back.

**~Backstage~**

"How did that feel?" Carmen asked as Brandy smiled.

"It felt great." She said with a laugh as her Dad walked up and hugged her.

"Good job baby girl. We've missed you back here." Ric said as he hugged his daughter tighter.

"Thanks Daddy. I've missed everyone too." She said as he pulled away and smiled.

"Meet me after we'll go have dinner." Ric said as Brandy smiled and watched him walk away behind Hunter.

"We'll talk to you later Brandy. Me and Adam have a lot of things to do." Carmen said with a giggle as Adam pulled her towards the parking area.

"Oh I bet you do. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Brandy yelled with a laugh as the couple disappeared into their car.

Brandy sighed and sat back in her chair and talked to people as they stopped.

"Hey can we talk." A voice asked causing Brandy to stiffen.

"Sure why not." She said as Randy sat down beside her.

"You did good out there. I've missed you." Randy said as Brandy looked down.

"Thanks."

"How are you and John doing?" Randy asked causing Brandy to look up at him with a confused look.

"Me and John broke up a month ago. You know that." Brandy said as Randy just looked at her.

"Brandy I don't expect you to be all happy go lucky after what I've done."

"Then why are we having this conversation Randy? I wish I could look past it and get on with my life but I can't okay? I need more time." Brandy said as Randy nodded at her.

"I deserve that. I just want you to know that I've changed. Anger Management really helped me. I'd like a second chance in due time." Randy said as Brandy slowly looked up at him.

"Okay but let me say what I need to okay?"

Randy nodded as Brandy sighed.

"Randy when I first met you I fell for you hard. You were kind, sweet and caring until you got a little bit of recognition. After that it was a total 360. It was like you turned into Mark Wahlberg's character in _Fear._" Brandy said as Randy looked at the floor.

"You cheated on me. That I can forget but you almost paralyzed me Randy. You snapped and didn't even think of the people you would hurt. It's been almost four months Randy. I'm still using crutches just to walk. I will be rehabbing my neck and back for the rest of my life because of you. I want to forgive you and be friends I do, but I need time." Brandy said as she slowly got up and walked towards the women's locker room with the help of her crutches.

Randy watched the woman he let slip away and sighed as she disappeared into the locker room. He rubbed his head then made his way back to the back. Mission 'Win Brandy back" was going to start soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! A little short but I had to get this out in order for the next chapter to make sense so here you go! Read, review and enjoy! WARNING: harsh language is in this chapter and part of this deals with the whole Edge/Lita/Matt thing so don't bitch at me if you don't agree with some of the things I said. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**"Hey you have a present. Well, a few actually." Carmen said as she poked her head in Brandy's hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Brandy asked as she put on her robe and grabbed her crutches.

Brandy followed her friend out into the sitting room and saw it covered with yellow and red roses. She looked around and shook her head as her friend held out the card with a smile.

"A rose for every time I thought about you last night. I'm sorry please forgive me. All my love, Randy." Brandy said as Carmen looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Awwww." Carmen said with a squeal as Brandy rolled her eyes. "That's so sweet!" She added as Brandy rolled her eyes.

"It's a load of bullshit is what it is." Brandy said as she moved a few bouquets and sat down in a chair.

"Brandy, come on. He is at least trying. You have to give him that." Carmen said as Brandy looked at her with a glare.

"If I remember correctly Carmen you wanted us to break up. Why the sudden change of heart?" Brandy asked as Carmen walked out and put stuff in her purse.

"He's changed Brandy. I'm not telling you to get back with him. All I'm doing is telling you to forgive him and be his friend. He is doing what you wanted him too. He is manning up and admitting his mistakes." Carmen said as Brandy rolled her eyes once more.

"Whatever." Brandy said walking out the door slowly. She looked up to see Dave coming towards her.

"What are you doing here Dave?" She asked.

"Is Carmen here?"

"Yeah she's in the hotel room. What's wrong?" Brandy asked as she noticed Dave's expression.

"I need to talk to her. See you later Brand." He said as he quickly pushed past her and knocked on the hotel door.

"Okay then." Brandy said as she walked own the hall.

Carmen opened the door and frowned when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" She asked with a glare.

"There's something that you need to see."

Carmen looked down and smiled a little bit before she looked back up at Dave.

"You don't expect me to fall for that do you?" Carmen asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know the whole 'oh I want to show you something in my room' then we get there and whatever I'm supposed to see isn't up there so you say 'oh let's fuck'." Carmen said with a glare as Dave shook his head.

"Carmen if I wanted you in my bed I wouldn't have to trick you to get you there." Dave said with a smirk as Carmen gritted her teeth. "It's something to do with your boyfriend come on." He added as she groaned and followed him.

"This better be good."

"Oh it is." He said with a smirk as they rounded the corner.

"Why are we going to Amy and Matt's room?" Carmen asked with a raised eyebrow as Dave slowly pushed the door open.

Carmen looked inside and screamed as she saw Adam on top of Amy who quickly got a sheet and covered up her body.

"You no good piece of shit mother fucker!" Carmen yelled as Dave slipped away. "You are just like everyone said. I should have listened to them." She added as she poked his chest.

"Baby… Let me explain…" Adam started to say but Carmen cut him off.

"Adam, there is nothing to explain. You told me that you would never touch her or anyone else and what do I walk in on? You fucking the bitch I hate the most. You know what Amy? You are a piece of work. Fucking your boyfriend of six years best friend? How much of a slut can you be?" Carmen yelled without taking a breath.

"Carmen…"

"No we are through!" Carmen yelled causing Adam to jump a little bit. "When the pay per view is over and its time to go home I want you to pack up all your shit and get out of my life. Oh and Amy, just wait until Sunday I will make your life a living hell!" She added with a hiss as Adam stood up and walked towards her. He stopped abruptly as she kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain as she stood over him with a glare.

"You see I believe in something called karma, and it will bite you in the ass you son of a bitch!" She yelled once more as Adam got off the ground and she slapped him in the face. She quickly picked up a vase and threw it at Amy who screamed when it hit her arm.

"You bitch I could have you arrested!" Amy yelled.

"Call the cops! I don't give a fuck! When they get here tell them I threw it because I found my boyfriend fucking a slut!" Carmen screamed as she slammed the door and ran back to her room.

She slammed the door and grabbed her pillow and let the tears start flowing. She cried for a little bit until she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled a little before she answered it.

"Hey Mattie… I take it you heard?" Carmen said into the phone as she wiped the tears away. "Yeah I cussed both their asses out. Amy threatened to call the cops on me because I threw a vase at her." Carmen added with a laugh.

"What are we going to do Mattie?" She asked as she hugged her pillow tightly. "I like that idea. Want to meet for lunch in a half hour to talk more? Okay see you later Mattie." Carmen said as she hung up her phone and started getting ready.

**~Later~**

"Hey gorgeous." Said a voice causing Brandy to jump. She turned around to see Randy looking at her with a smile. "Did you get the flowers?" He added as he sat down beside her.

"Yes I did. You shouldn't have wasted your money Randy. It was a nice gesture but it doesn't change anything." Brandy replied.

"Doesn't change things? What the fuck Brandy. I'm busting my ass trying to be nice trying to show you that I have changed. What do I need to do? Seriously?" Randy asked as he stood up and looked down at the smaller woman.

"Watch a replay of the Rumble and you'll see why I'm so bitter." Brandy said as she got up slowly, threw a rose at Randy and went back into the hotel.

"Damnit!" Randy yelled screaming in frustration as he punched the wall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here is Chapter 18 written by my friend SweetGA07 because I suck at writing matches (read her stories shes awesome! :]) WARNING she isn't a big fan of the Lita situation or Lita so I told her have at it with this chapter so its bloody and as violent as can be just a warning if you are one of the faint of heart don't read this lol but anyways enjoy and review please! :)**

**

* * *

****~Vengeance~**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall it for the WWE Women's championship." Lillian said as she walked to the middle of the first. "And it is the first ever Diva's Hell In a Cell!" She added.

"Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach" started to play causing the crowd to cheer loudly as the new music of their women's champion started to play. Carmen quickly appeared from behind the curtain. Carmen looked around the arena that looked with a blank expression on her face. Unsnapping her jacket she threw it to the ground to show she was in her street clothes and the women's championship was around her waist. The crowd cheered louder as she unsnapped it and held it in the air.

"Introducing first, she is the WWE women's champion, from San Antonio, Texas...Carmen Michaels." Lillian shouted as the women's champion made her way down to the ring and clapping hands with some of the fans.

Carmen got into the ring using the steps and ran over to the corner and jumped onto the middle turnbuckle and pointed to the title belt in her hands as the crowd in the arena cheered louder.

"And her opponent from Sanford, North Carolina...LITA!" Lillian shouted.

"Lovefurypassionenergy by boy hits cars" hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly for their other favorite WWE Diva. The camera showed Lita coming out from behind the curtain with unsure look on her face. The camera went back to the ring as Lita ran down the ramp and slapped some hands of the fans as Carmen was shown staring at her.

"Ready JR?" King asked with almost a hyper tone.

"I am not sure." replied JR as the started to lower down from the ceiling.

Carmen looked up as it lowered down and then looked over at Lita who was standing in the corner watching the cage.

"No where to go run no where to hide." Carmen said as Lita stared causing Lita to now look scared.

Once the cage was reached the ground the ref asked for the bell. Once the bell rung both women walked to the center of the ring and locked up once they where in arms length with each other. Carmen walked Lita to the corner and held her there for a second. Backing up slowly, Carmen looked at Lita for a second but grabbed a hold of the ropes and putting her shoulder into the diva's stomach causing her to groan in pain and double over. Holding onto the top rope Cameron stood on the bottom top and put her foot in Lita's throat pushing hard. Lita kicked and screamed as Carmen caused her body to be lifted in the air by her foot.

"Remember that this match there is no count outs or Dqs. There is no cage door to get out of." JR said as the camera showed Carmen kicked Lita in the stomach still in the corner. "There is a ceiling on top so neither of them can climb out. These two women will be put indeed through hell to get out of this match." He added.

Carmen watched as Lita slid down in the corner to the mat. Hopping out of the ring, Carmen grabbed a hold of the skirt of the ring and pulled out a trashcan lid, a trashcan full of weapons, and a stop sign.

"This is all legal JR!" King shouted as Lita stood up slowly.

Looking at Carmen for a second then quickly ran into the ropes and went for a baseball slid but Carmen quickly move out of the way causing the highflyer to fall to the mat on the outside. Shaking her head Carmen grabbed a hold of the kendo stick from the trashcan and quickly hit Lita in the back with it. Lita screamed and fell on her stomach as Carmen stood over her with no emotion in her face. The crowd was mixed with cheers and boos at they watched the action take place.

"This is not the Carmen that we all love and know." JR said as with a bit of worry in his voice. "It appears that maybe there is more behind this match then we know." He added.

The camera watched as Lita tried to crawl away. Carmen grabbed a hold of her ankle and turned her over. Lita drew her legs in then quickly kicked Cameron away from her causing her to fall on the floor. Lita stood up quickly along with Carmen who eyed the red headed woman in the cage with her. Eying each other as they both slowly slid into the ring not taking their eyes off of each other. Standing up before Lita, Carmen dropped her elbow into her back causing her to fall to the mat. Carmen quickly started stomping her boot into her back. Lita groaned as Carmen grinned with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I don't think that we have the same Carmen Michaels anymore I am damn sure." JR said as Carmen picked Lita up by her hair and gave her an upper cut.

"This match will change people within matters of seconds." King said defending the way the champion was acting.

Lita pushed Carmen away and quickly tackled her to the mat catching Carmen off guard and started throwing left and rights of her own now causing the crowd to cheer. Trying to block them but was doing a poor job Carmen screamed as Lita stood up and stomped on her stomach. Grabbing a hold of Carmen by her hair and pulling her up Lita glared at her.

"I'm not hiding." Lita said with a hiss. "I am not going down without a fight." She added.

Before Carmen could reply or act Lita threw her over the top rope causing her to land hard on her stomach knocking the breath out of her. The ref quickly checked on Carmen who was laying still on the outside of the mat outside of the ring. Lita jumped down from the side of the ring as the referee moved away from Carmen. Lita grabbed a hold of Carmen's hair pulling her up causing her to stand.

"Face first into the cage!" Jr shouted as Lita sent Carmen into the cage which knocked her back down to the mat.

"Maybe she needs some help!" King shouted.

Carmen held her head as she laid there breathing heavy as Lita was shown pulling things out from under the ring and throwing them into the ring. The crowd gave a cheer as Lita held up the base ball bat with barbwire around it. Carmen shook her head a second as she looked at Lita who was walking towards her.

"Don't do it Lita!" JR shouted as the camera showed Lita stalking Carmen like lion would do it's prey.

Lita brought the bat over her head and brought it down but only got the mat as Carmen rolled out of the way. Glaring Lita done the same movement but Carmen rolled out of the way once more. Before she could act or do it again Carmen grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her causing her to fall to the floor and drop the bat. Carmen quickly climbed on top of Lita and started throwing punches left and right. Standing up and breathing heavy Carmen grabbed a hold of the kendo stick and quickly started hitting Lita in the stomach and legs repeatedly. Lita let out screams as the kendo stick connected with her body.

"This match is turning these two beautiful women into some savages!" Jr said shaking his head.

Carmen throw the kendo stick down once it broke on Lita's leg. Walking around the ring she grabbed a hold of the trash can lid. Turning around she noticed that Lita was standing up with the aid of the cage. Grinning she took off running and did a spin like type thing and hit Lita in the face with the lid with a thud causing the red head to fall to the floor. The camera pan up at Carmen who was breathing heavy and holding her ribs. The camera looked down at Lita who was now bleeding from her forehead. Grabbing the lid once more Carmen pointed to the dent and threw it aside, picking Lita up by her hair Carmen started rubbing her face into the cage wall causing Lita to scream and the bleeding to get worse.

"Come on Lita fight back!" Carmen said pushing the highflyer away from her.

Shaking her head Carmen put her hands on her hips as she watched Lita try to stand up with the held of the skirt of the ring. Carmen walked over to Lita who was glaring at her, once Carmen reached her Lita grabbed a hold of her and threw her face first into the steps. Carmen fell backwards and held her jaw as Lita stood there breathing and leaning against the steps she had just used as a weapon. Lita walked over to where Carmen was and grinned as the crowd seemed to behind Lita instead of the champion now.

"These two women are putting themselves through hell." Jr said shaking his head as Lita picked Carmen up and pushed her against the side of the ring hard.

Carmen let out screams as her back repeatedly hit the side of the ring. Lita looked at Carmen for a second then grabbed her wrist and threw her face first into the cage wall behind her. Carmen fell down to the floor breathing heavy as blood started to go down her face slowly. Lita limped over to Carmen and picked her up by her hair once more and threw her back first into the ring post. Carmen fell to the floor and Lita quickly picked her up once more and did a backbreaker across her knee causing Carmen to just lay on the floor breathing heavy with her eyes closed.

"Come on Car, your suppose to be the champion." Lita shouted at her.

Lita grabbed the bat she had before and looked at Carmen who was still laying in the same post. Carmen let out a scream as the barbwire bat came down on her legs then her stomach which caused her to a banshie like scream. Rolling on her back Carmen let out a scream as Lita hit her in the back with the bat. Throwing the bat down to the floor Lita watched as Carmen was screaming in pain almost crying as pain was shooting through her body.

"I am starting to agree with you now JR." King said sounding a bit worried with the actions that was taking place in front of him. "There is a deeper story." He added.

Picking her up by her arm, Lita pulled Carmen's head back by her hair and smiled at her. Then threw her into the ring, causing Carmen let out a hiss as she rolled over on her stomach. Lita covered her opponent's body only to get a long two count. Hitting the mat and let out a growl Lita looked at Carmen who was coughing up blood now. Wiping her both Carmen looked down at the mat with wide eyes then looked at Lita who was flashing a smile at her as if she was happy with the result.

"That is not good ref stop the match Ref!" JR shouted shaking his head. "She could have some internal bleeding or something. For christ sake's she is spiting out blood." He added.

Carmen stood up without a second thought causing them both to through punches left and right at each other. Lita stumbled backwards as Carmen started throwing her punches quicker and faster. Carmen grabbed Lita's arm and threw her into the ropes and jumped up in the air and tackled her to the mat and started throwing punches once more. Once she stopped throwing her punches Carmen quickly started throwing Lita's head into the mat by her hair.

Throwing her head down hard Carmen stood up and stumbled backwards as she spited out more blood. Shaking her head looked at Lita who was moving around slowly and holding the back of her head. Lita rolled out of the ring and down to the floor holding her head. Carmen looked at the crowd who cheered as Lita stood up, running to the ropes Carmen jumped over the top rope and did a suicide dive landing on Lita knocking her to the ground. Breathing heavy Carmen laid there beside Lita who was doing the came. Rolling on her side Carmen hissed, standing up with the help of the cage she limped over to the trashcan and pulled out a bag causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Carmen don't!" JR shouted as she stared at him. "You've put your body through enough." He added.

"Carmen your a beautiful girl don't mess up your bodies!" King said shaking his head but yet it was full of excitement.

Carmen opened the bag and turned it over letting thumbtacks fall out of the bag onto the awaiting floor. Lita stood up slowly and had wide eyes as she noticed Carmen was facing her with a blank expression on her face.

"Cam don't do this! We can end this right now." Lita said looking at her and trying to plead. "I'm sorry." She added.

"It's too late for that!" Carmen shouted as she grabbed a hold of Lita and threw her back into the side of the ring causing Lita to arch her back.

Grabbing her hair Carmen slapped Lita hard in the face. Lita tried to pull away from her grip but Carmen held tighter as she walked both of them to the area with the thumbtacks.

"Let's fly bitch." Carmen whispered in her ear. "Karma is a bigger bitch then I will ever be!" she added with a hiss.

Lita winched as Carmen kneed her in the stomach causing her to double over. Carmen put Lita's head between her legs and turned around and faced the tacks.

"No Carmen don't!" JR shouted shaking his head. "I can't watch." He added.

Carmen let out a scream as she lifted Lita's body up into the air and raised her up only to have Lita scream as well but reverse the move and put Carmen face first into the tacks. Lita as well landed in tacks, both women letting out scream that echoed through out the arena. Falling backwards Lita out more scream as the tacks into her back and head. Carmen was shown shaking her body as she tried to roll out of the tacks but screamed as they appeared to go in further.

"Ref please end this." King said shaking his head.

Carmen sat up slowly as the ref called for the bell as he noticed the blood coming from both women. Lita head was bleeding in the back badly while Carmen's head appeared to have tacks pushed all the way in and blood pour out. The cage started rising up and the crowd cheering as Edge was shown running down the ramp.

"The referee stopped the match due to the fact he feels that both women are unable to continue." Lillian said as she sounded scared.

Edge made his way over to Carmen who pushed him away only to scream as the tacks in her hand pushed in deeper.

"Get the fuck off me." She yelled as he slowly backed away.

The crowd booed louder as Randy Orton ran down the ramp and slowly picked up Carmen causing her to hiss in pain. She didn't even bother fighting him off as he made his way to the back with her in his arms.

"Why on earth isn't she pushing him away?" JR asked as the crowd stood in shock of the events that had just taken place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys here is chapter 19! I only own Brandy and Carmen. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT NEAR THE END READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**

* * *

**

"Where is Carmen?" Brandy asked a stage hand as she made her way backstage.

"Down the hallway, last door on the right." The stage hand replied as Brandy pushed past people trying to get to her friend.

"Carmen, do you know how stupid you are? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Brandy yelled walking into the room as Carmen just lay on the bed smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"Did they give you anything?" Brandy asked with a raised eyebrow as Randy sat beside her laughing.

"Oh yeah. They gave me everything." Carmen said with a giggle as Brandy rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a match." Brandy asked looking at Randy before she sat down beside him.

"My match isn't for another half hour. Shawn asked me to sit with her until Matt comes." Randy explained as Brandy crossed her arms and laughed at her friend who was giggling at random moments because of the medication that she had been given.

"How is your back?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore that's the good thing but my doctors still making me walk with crutches. It's stupid because I can walk fine without them." She said with a laugh as Randy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Brandy, I truly am." Randy said with a serious face.

For the first time Brandy looked in Randy's eyes she knew he was being sincere.

"I know. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you too; I know you were just trying to apologize. I let my Flair temper get the best of me." Brandy replied with a laugh as Randy continued to smile at her.

"Hey. After my match want to walk with me back to the hotel? Its close and I know a back way to avoid crowds and people mobbing us." Randy asked as Brandy gave him a little smile.

"Sure." Brandy said as Randy gave her a smile and walked out of the room as Matt walked into the room and shook his head at Carmen who was still giggling.

"What did they give her?"

"According to her everything." Brandy said with a laugh as she walked over to Carmen's bag and pulled out a bottle of pain pills.

"This is all I see in her bag. Here is the paper that explains how much and when she is supposed to take." She added as she handed the paper and bottle of pills to Matt.

"Is her Dad going to look after her or you?"

"Me as of right now. I think her Dad may come later." Matt replied as Brandy nodded.

"Well I have some things to do I will talk to you later." Brandy said as she waved at Matt. "Have high woman call me when she gets back to normal." She added with a laugh and walked out of the room.

**~Later~**

"Your hotel room? I thought we would go somewhere else before we came here. Why are we here?" Brandy asked as she pulled her jacket off.

"I want to prove a point." Randy said as he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Randy, what?..." Brandy started to ask but was cut off as Randy captured her lips with his.

Brandy was taken back but kissed him back urgently. Randy broke the kiss and looked down at Brandy who still had her eyes closed.

Randy gave his signature cocky smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Randy, we can't." Brandy said as Randy gently kissed the side of her neck. He bit down a little bit causing her to moan quietly.

"Why not?" Randy asked with a smirk as he gently pushed Brandy into his hotel room.

"What about Samantha?" Brandy asked as Randy rolled his eyes at her.

"Samantha and I are history. You have always been the one I wanted." Randy said as Brandy leaned against the sofa.

He quickly took off his jacket and walked towards her. "Don't act like you don't want it Brandy. I know you." He said in a whisper as he reached under her shirt and cupped her breast making her moan.

Brandy quickly pulled Randy down to her and kissed him feverishly as his hands reached the bottom of her shirt.

"Touch me Randy." Brandy said as she helped him take her shirt off. "I need to feel you again." She added as Randy kissed her lips once more slipping his tongue in her mouth gliding it against hers.

Randy broke the kiss and kissed down her chin and neck as he unbuttoned her bra and threw it behind him.

He kissed the top of her chest making her arch against him. Randy gently touched the tip of her breast with his tongue making her gasp. He took her into his mouth letting her taste seep in before he kissed back up her chest and kissed her lips once more. Keeping his lips on hers, Randy picked her up gently and carried her to his bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

He slowly laid her down on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"You okay?" Randy asked as he touched Brandy's face.

"Yeah just thinking." Brandy replied as Randy looked down at her.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, not at all. I'm scared." Brandy said with a serious face as Randy put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You think I'm going to hurt you again?" Randy asked as Brandy shut her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

"I promise I'll be gentle and I will never hurt you again Brandy. If you want I can take you back to your hotel room." Randy said as Brandy grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Randy I haven't had any in months get your ass back over here." Brandy said as Randy laughed at her. "I've controlled myself but I can't do it anymore get back over here." She added as Randy smirked and crawled back on top of her.

He kissed her lips once more as Brandy's hands found the edge of his shirt. She quickly pulled it off and let her hands travel down his back. Her fingernails gently scraping as Randy trailed kisses down her chest.

Brandy shuddered as she felt his lips on her stomach letting his tongue slide around her belly button. She felt him loosen her jeans and shifted to help him remove them.

Randy let his mouth slip lower making Brandy moan loudly as he kissed her lower stomach. He slowly worked the jeans over her hips brushing his fingers over her as he moved down.

Brandy moaned as he kissed and licked the soft flesh of her thighs. She bit her bottom lip and looked down to see him smirking at her.

"I hate you." She said with a moan as he parted her legs and his hand found the spot between her legs.

"I know you do." Randy said as he lowered himself and tasted her.

Brandy moaned loudly as she arched her hips wanting more. Randy looked up at her then stripped his pants off and entered her making her moan and dig her nails into his back.

"Are you going to admit it now?" Randy asked breathing heavy as he continued to slide deep within her.

"I love you Randy." She said with a groan as Randy smiled and continued to rock against her bringing her to the brink again and again.

**~Early morning~**

Brandy yawned and squinted as she saw the rays of the early morning sun shining through the curtains. She smiled looking at Randy who was passed out beside of her. She quietly crawled on top of him and kissed his lips causing him to stir a little bit. He kissed back for a minute until Brandy broke it and looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." Randy said as Brandy kissed his lips once more. "What time is it?"

Brandy looked over at the alarm clock to see that it was 10:30.

"Shit! I missed my photo shoot. Stephanie is going to kill me!" Brandy said with a groan as she put her face in her hands.

"When is it supposed to be over?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Oh well its just one photo shoot it'll be okay that you missed it." Randy said as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Randy said with a bright smile. "I thought I could spend it with the pretty girl lying next to me." He added as Brandy smiled.

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Brandy's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID to see that it was Matt calling her.

"Hello?" Brandy said into the phone and raised an eyebrow when she heard Matt's voice. "Woah, Matt calm down. Say that again? She what? We'll be right there!" Brandy said as she quickly hung up her phone, got out of bed, and picked up her clothes that were trailed from the bedroom to the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Randy asked with a confused face as he saw tears falling down Brandy's cheeks.

"Carmen was in a wreck early this morning. How Matt was describing it, it was bad. We need to get there and fast." Brandy replied as Randy jumped up and put his clothes on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here is the final chapter of 'Evolution is a Mystery'. I FINALLY wrote the last chapter (SweetGA07 I hope you are happy! haha). I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it! Read, Review and enjoy. Who knows, there may be a sequel somewhere down the road! :)**

* * *

**~Over the Limit Pay Per view 2011-Randy Orton vs. Christian~**

Christian struggles to get to his feet, so Orton sets up for the punt. Orton begins going for it, but he stops himself. Orton resets himself, but when he goes for the punt, Christian connects with the spear but he still can't keep Orton down for a three count. Christian claps his hands to get the crowd behind him, and when Orton gets to his feet, both men go for their finishers unsuccessfully. Christian goes for it again, but Orton fights out, and connects with the RKO. Orton pins Christian, and this one is over.

Winner and STILL World Heavyweight Champion: Randy Orton

After the match, Orton celebrates with his title while Christian looks on disappointedly from the mat. Orton begins to leave the ring, but he stops on his way out, instead turning back to Christian. Orton picks Christian up to his feet, but Christian turns away, heading out of the ring before walking right back in. Christian holds out his hand and both men shake, but Christian still looks very upset as he makes his way out of the ring and to the back.

**~Backstage~**

"Congratulations." Brandy said as she hugged her husband of five years.

"Thanks baby." Randy said as he kissed his wife's lips gently causing her to giggle.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Your beard tickles."

"I'll shave it then." Randy said causing his wife to glare at him. "What?" He added.

"Do it and I'll cut you off for five years." Brandy said as Randy hugged her once more.

"Where's our rugrat?"

"Jumping up and down saying 'Daddy's still champion! Daddy's still champion!'" Brandy said with a laugh. "Carmen took her for some ice cream in celebration. They should be back any minute."

"How has Carmen been doing?" Randy asked with a serious face.

"She still has panic attacks and her collarbone still bothers her but other than that she's fine. Her dumbass husband has helped a lot. Even though he put her through hell I'm glad he's straightened his ass up." Brandy said as Randy nodded in agreement.

"Daddy!" a small voice yelled from behind.

Randy turned around to see his daughter running to him with her pigtails bouncing behind her. He quickly picked her up and held her high in the air causing her to giggle.

"Daddy's still champion mommy!" Alanna said making Brandy laugh.

"I know baby. How did she do?" Brandy asked as Carmen came around the corner with her own children running behind her.

"She was an angel, my two on the other hand were into everything and fighting with each other." Carmen said rolling her eyes.

"Remind you of someone?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow as Carmen shook her head.

"Speaking of, where is your lovely husband?" Brandy asked.

"Probably trying to cheer Jay up." Carmen said as she picked up her daughter Jasmine who was trying to fight her way out of her mothers grip so she could chase her twin brother.

"Shawnie! No running back here!" Carmen yelled as her son looked back at her and made a face.

"But Mommy! Daddy's coming!" Shawn said as he pointed down the hall.

Carmen smiled as her husband walked to her and gave her a kiss.

"You know how hyper they are going to be if you keep taking them out for ice cream everyday. You can deal with them tonight when they can't sleep." Carmen said as Adam looked at her with a smile.

"Come on baby you know you enjoy our ice cream trips."

"Yes I do but if we keep going I'm going to be a whale." Carmen replied touching her stomach making the others laugh around her.

"Shut up Carmen. You will not. You're one of those girls who can eat anything and not gain a pound and I hate you." Brandy said as she picked up her two year old daughter.

"How's life been treating you since you've been home?" Randy asked as Adam put a piece of his long blonde hair behind his ear.

"Great." Adam said with a smile as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I love Asheville. It's quiet, beautiful and I get to spend my time with my beautiful wife and kids." He added.

"Yeah it's nice to get back to nature if you know what I mean." Carmen said with a smirk as the others shook their head at her.

"Carmen children." Brandy said with a laugh as Carmen smiled.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Anyways, I love it. I couldn't be happier." Adam said as his friends smiled at him.

"Aren't you glad I took you back after all your bullshit?" Carmen asked.

"I was young and stupid leave me alone. The night of your crash is what woke me up. When I thought I lost you forever…" Adam said wiping a tear away from his eyes. "Anyways that's when I realized I was in love with you and that I was a dumbass. I dumped Slulita and begged for forgiveness."

"Yeah you had to grovel A LOT before I took your ass back." Carmen said with a laugh. "I'm glad I did though I don't know what I'd do without your ass." She added as the others laughed and then started clapping as Adam kissed Carmen's lips gently.

"Get a room." John said as he walked over to the group.

"Naked baby!" Alanna shouted as she saw her father's best friend. John looked at her with a bright smile and picked her up causing the little girl to giggle.

"Hey baby girl. Ready to see Uncle John win his match?" John asked as the others shook their heads.

Brandy looked over at Randy who was pouting.

"What's your problem?"

"I wear less clothes than him why can't I be naked baby?" Randy asked as the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Randy do you want me to call you naked baby?" Carmen asked with a smirk as Randy glared at her.

"It's not the same." Randy said folding his arms.

"Guys I have an announcement that might make naked baby over here feel a little better." Brandy said with a smile.

"Well don't leave us in suspense!" Carmen said as she picked up her daughter.

"You remember I told you guys I was going for my check up last week? Well it wasn't for a check up it was for something else."

"Well?" Carmen said impatiently.

Brandy smiled and turned around to face her husband.

"Well the doctor gave me a test and I have some good news. Randy and I are expecting another child." Brandy said as Randy's face lit up.

Randy picked up his wife and hugged her tightly as their friends clapped for them.

"Congrats dude." John said as Randy hugged him and grabbed his daughter.

"I love you." Randy said as he kissed his wife's lips.

"I love you too. Just think this all started with Evolution." Brandy said with a laugh as Randy shook his head.

"Wow. That seems like so long ago. Who would've thought we'd end up married with a kid and expecting another one."

"Life's a mystery. Come on let's go call my dad." Brandy said with a laugh when she saw her husband's now scared expression.

"After all these years I still can't believe you are still scared of my dad."

"Some things never change." Carmen said with a laugh as she watched her friends walk away.


End file.
